<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The British Invasion by Deathraptor22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289448">The British Invasion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathraptor22/pseuds/Deathraptor22'>Deathraptor22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's Complicated [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Adult Fears, Cults, Drama, F/M, Multi, Other, Reconciliation, Romace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathraptor22/pseuds/Deathraptor22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tova gets a summons from someone she hopped never to see again, she discovers a plot to usurp America's hunters. Meanwhile, an intruder at the bunker leads to a long night for the Winchesters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mick Davies/ OC, Sam Winchester/ Hannah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's Complicated [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880866</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Torn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.<br/>AN:  This could get a little confusing if you haven’t the other stories in this verse, so  basic things: Dean and Castiel were de-aged by a witch and have no memory of their past life,  Sam and Hannah are raising them, Sam and Hannah also got married and have a baby daughter as well, also through a series of somewhat unfortunate events adopted Cyrus Styne, Tova Abramov is an OC hunter who hunts internationally and has a talent for networking.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The restraunt was cozily lit, wait staff rushing about bringing food to customers who were chattering away with each other, as a few sat the bar, waiting for their table.<br/>
Except for one who was waiting to meet up with someone.<br/>
Tova was sitting at the bar in a jade green cocktail dress, taking another old-fashioned from the bar tender and a song played over the speaking. I thought I saw a man brought to life. He was warm he came around like he was dignified…<br/>
An Italian restaurant, in the middle of London that plays American 90s Alt Pop. Tova thought, her eyes scanning the room. If he didn’t show up in the next two minutes, she was leaving.<br/>
He showed me what was to cry. Well you couldn’t be that man that I adored.  You don’t seem to know seem to care, what your heart is for. No, I don’t know him anymore….<br/>
As if on cue, a dark-haired man with a hint of stubble on his face, dressed in a suit, slipped in the door, coming up to her, sitting down. “Old-fashioned?”<br/>
“Mick.” Tova observed tersely. There was a time when she would smile the moment, she saw him. A time when they would had exchanged rather flirty batter about how predicable her choice in cocktails was before getting down to business.  That time was long gone.<br/>
“Tova, please, I know how we left things, and I know that a lot of it was my fault, but do we have to be like this?” Mick responded.<br/>
“You asked me to come Mick, and I’m here, now tell me what was so important that I had to drag myself to a place I swore I wouldn’t come back to.” Tova told him brusquely, almost annoyed, taking a sip of her drink. She was not drunk enough to be in the same room as him.<br/>
The only reason Tova was here is because Mick had called her sixteen times trying to get her attention, after almost two years of radio silence, and he was throwing around terms like ‘matter of life and death’. After what he did, he wouldn’t dare call her unless there was a chance the world might end.<br/>
“The old men have been seriously considering…expanding their reach.” Mick answered.<br/>
That got Tova’s attention. “What is that supposed to mean?”<br/>
“It means they’re thinking about contacting hunters in America, and establishing the systems we have here over in the states.” Mick explained.<br/>
Tova was so taken aback she actually spit out the liquid she had in her mouth. “Do you have any idea how monumentally stupid an idea that is?!”<br/>
“I thought you might say that.” Mick responded.<br/>
“The only reason your draconian methods work is because  first of all, the British Empire collapsed,  and politically Britain isn’t as significant as some groups,  you’re sheltered and hiding your heads in the sand making  you just not worth the trouble for  most, and since most of your important bits are removed, of course the big powers players aren’t hanging out here.” Tova continued, “Not to mention you have a vastly smaller amount of territory to cover, chasing most of the monsters out isn’t actually that big of feat. Plus, the knowledge and awareness of what in God’s name was going on and not lifting a finger to help the people actually doing something about it is not going to make you popular with hunters over there, especially since for most you’re just coming out of the ether, the only way you could possibly pull this off is if you had an advantage with everyone reeling from the entirety of crap show upon crap show they suffered through and being a relatively unscathed power entering the vacuum everyone else has made. Except, it’s been relatively quiet for the last year or so, giving everyone time to heal and regroup, so that vacuum is slowly but steadily closing.” After taking a drink she added, “Oh, and it turns out your walls aren’t so impenetrable after all, as apparently a cross road demon got through and bought the soul of a fourteen-year-old little girl.”<br/>
“What?” Mick balked, as this was the first time, he had heard of any such thing.<br/>
“I found out about it two years ago from a tween playwright.”  Tova explained, “The girl was apparently being abused by her father and was desperate. The point is, where there’s one, there’s others.”<br/>
“You see this is exactly why you need to speak the elders.” Mick said, reaching out to her, only to have her pull away. He froze a moment at that reaction, then continued, “You’ve been around the world, you’ve encountered hunters on all major continents, with your unique perspective on things, they just might listen to you.”<br/>
Nothing’s fine, I’m torn….<br/>
Tova had to think on this. She couldn’t let the British Men of Letters just ride rough shod over America, but she doubted they would listen to her.  Even with the way Mick phrased it, they were too elitist, too dogmatic.  Even the moderate ones were practically incapable of introspection or critical thinking beyond their precious code. Mick had showed her that.<br/>
“Please.” Mick practically begged, “As we speak, there’s an operative heading out to try to make contact with the hunters who had been carrying on our work in the states since finding this bunker the American chapter house had.”<br/>
That set off alarm bells, as that sounded familiar to her. “What did you say?”<br/>
“The Winchester brothers.”  Mick elaborated, “They’re legacies apparently, we think they got the key to the place from their paternal grandfather, but we’re not sure of the details. They’ve actually been at the center of most of those crap shows you’ve mentioned. Lady Bevel’s a bit obsessed with them, honestly. “<br/>
Tova’s blood went cold. She pulled out her phone from her purse and hit Sam’s speed dial.<br/>
“What are you doing?” Mick asked, not clue what was going on.<br/>
Tova got Sam’s voicemail. “Sam, it’s Tova. Remember how I told you the British chapter of the Men of Letters was still active? Well, they’re up to something big. You and your family might be in danger. Call me back and I’ll explain in more detail.”<br/>
That when it hit Mick was going on. “Wait, you know them?!”<br/>
“Long story.” Tova replied, “I swear if anything happens to Sam Winchester or any or his family….”<br/>
“It won’t if you help me stop this.” Mick insisted.<br/>
Tova gave him a hard stare as she requested, “Tell me where to be, and when to be there.”<br/>
You’re a little late. I’m already torn….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Break In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When a violent British lady breaks into your house while a globe-trotting hunter is blowing up your phone and your baby is crying, you know it's going to be a long night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam, deep in sleep, didn’t hear the phone go off the first time.  Nor the second time.  Or the third. On the fourth time the ringing broke slightly through the fog of sleep but what really got him up was Hannah saying, “Sam, your phone’s ringing.”  That was then punctuated by Grace beginning to whimper, woken by the sound.<br/>“I’ll get it, you get her.” Sam instructed.<br/>That was when they heard it. The door creaking open. They both froze a moment, then Sam went for his guns. “Stay here. If you hear screaming or gunshots, get the kids and run.”<br/>Sam kept through the halls, following the faint sound of footsteps. Whoever was in here was pro. At last he made it to the entrance of the bunker.  Where he found, to his surprise, a petite woman with smooth blonde hair done back in a ponytail, making some sort of sigil with blood. “Freeze!” He shouted, his heart pounding in his chest.<br/>The woman, to his horror whirled around on him with her own gun raised. “Lower your weapon.”<br/>“Lady, you’re in my house.” Sam countered, “You drop yours. Who the Hell are you?”<br/>“Toni Bevel.” The woman introduced herself, “Men of Letters, London Chapterhouse. Oh, you won’t have heard of me—us. We’re very traditional. Keep out of the way, keep to our studies.”<br/>Suddenly Sam recalled a couple of things Tova and Anna Maria had said about the Men of Letters operations in the U. K. More like ranted to be more accurate. “Actually, and I have heard of you. And I was advised to stay far away from you.”<br/>That took the woman—Toni—by surprise. “What do you’ve mean you’ve actually heard of us?”<br/>“Let’s just say you’re not that popular in Italy.” Sam responded, “Now, drop the gun.”<br/>“I can’t do that.” Toni informed him, “They sent me to take you in.”  Actually, they had sent her make contact, help and study them up close, but he didn’t know that and going against her orders was the only way to convince the elders that American hunters needed to be eliminated entirely. Starting with the man in front of her and his brother.<br/>“Take me in?” Sam repeated. That didn’t sound good.<br/>“We’ve been watching you, Sam.” Toni continued, “What you’ve done, the damage you’ve caused—archangels, Leviathans, no doubt that celestial power surge earlier this year, and now, well—the old men have decided enough enough.  I mean, let’s face it, Sam. You’re just a jumped-up hunter playing with things you don’t understand and doing more harm than good. Now, where’s Dean?”<br/>“Dead.” Sam repeated the cover story, “What do you mean celestial power surge?”<br/>“We detected earlier this year, around March.” Toni explained, “Around the time you killed the Stynes.  We’re still not sure what it was, everything’s been floated from properly fallen angel to Nephilim—”<br/>That was when Sam fired the warning shot, startling Toni into silence. At least until she fired back.<br/>Sam bit back a grasp of pain, dropping to the ground as the bullet entered his leg. Toni stepped over to him, the gun trained. “Now, are we going to continue with the hard way?”<br/>However, before Toni could do whatever she was going to do next, there was a wailing, a loud reverberation, a force that shook the whole bunker, sending Toni to the ground.  Thinking fast, Sam grabbed onto her, and the pair struggled on the ground.<br/>Hannah ran through the bunker, trying to calm Grace down and find the boys when suddenly Cyrus came stumbling towards her. “Mom, what’s going on?”<br/>“I don’t know.” Hannah admitted, “Just take your sister, get the twins, hide in their room and lock the door, don’t come out until me or your father comes to get you.  Now!”<br/>Cyrus didn’t have to be told twice, taking Grace and going to find the boys as Hannah ran off to find their father.<br/>Sam slammed Toni to the ground, pinning her by the collar bone. “Don’t. Move.”<br/>That was when Hannah found her. “Who’s she?”<br/>“Toni Bevel, British Men of Letters. “Sam recapped, “Where are the kids?”<br/>“Cyrus is getting everyone out.” Hannah assured him, “Is she all there is?”<br/>“I honestly can’t be sure.” Sam admitted, “And, ah, that’s not the only problem we have.”<br/>That’s when Hannah saw the trail of blood. “You’re hurt.”  She ran to him.<br/>“She shot me.” Sam explained, and Hannah looked at the leg.<br/>Hannah quickly crouched down, healing the leg.<br/>“What?” Toni balked, “When did your pet angel get a new vessel?”<br/>“None of your business.” Hannah snapped, deciding to go with it, “Dudgeon?”<br/>“Yeah.” Sam agreed, “I’ll go get the kids.” With that they split up.<br/>Cyrus was huddled in the corner of the boys’ room with Grace in his arms, holding Dean by the hand as Dean held onto Cas, who was holding onto both Dean and Coat for dear life. They all jumped a little when there was a knock on the door.<br/>“It’s me, it’s Dad.” Sam called out, “Everyone okay in here?”<br/>“Wait here.” Cyrus whispered, handing Grace to Dean as he stood up, creeping towards the door and peeking to confirmed it was in fact Sam and opening it up.<br/>“Hey,” Sam greeted, “Everyone okay in there?”<br/>“Freak out, but okay.” Cyrus told him, “What’s going on?”<br/>“I’ll explain in a minute.” Sam promised, “But you need to stay with them, until I do a sweep of the area.” <br/>Cyrus nodded and Sam began to walk off, when Cas said, “Daddy, I’m scared.”<br/>Sam paused, turning back around and walking into the room. Leaning down, his kissed Cas’ forehead. “I know, buddy. But you’re being so brave. I just—need you to stay here with your brothers and sister a little while longer and then Daddy will be back, okay?”<br/>“Okay.” Cas whimpered in agreement.<br/>“That’s my brave boy.” Sam told him, “You’re all my brave boys.” Then he turned and ran off.<br/>Sam went through the bunker, and it didn’t look like Toni had brought any friends with her.  At least until he began to check the outside and found a black SUV around the corner from the bunker, with a man with creamy brown skin and slight facial hair waiting in the driver seat, looking rather nervous. <br/>The man jumped when he heard a knock on the window, turning to see a gun in his face. “Out of the car.” Sam ordered, “Now.”<br/>The driver stepped out.<br/>“Hands where I can see them.” Sam ordered coolly.<br/>The man obeyed, raising his hands. <br/> “How many more of these are you? Sam demanded, “How many more of them are you?!”<br/>“It’s just me!” The driver exclaimed, regretting taking this job now.<br/>Sam looked at the driver He was terrified. He was telling the truth. “Alright, you’re going to come to me, and nobody has to get hurt.” He ordered, “Probably.” <br/>In the bunker, Toni was chained uncomfortably by her wrists, watching Hannah take plastic tops off all the weapons and torture elements.  “Can I ask why you have your dungeon, well, if I didn’t know better, child-proofed?” <br/>Hannah ignored her, continuing to work on removing the aforementioned child proofing, so they could move as quickly as possible when Sam returned. If he returned. No.  She scolded herself, don’t think like that. Sam will come back. <br/>Toni, however, would not shut up. “Look, I understand, you’ve been with the Winchesters a long time.  You’ve sacrificed at lot for them, from what I gathered. You might even feel a dept. But you don’t have to be on the wrong side of history.” She hadn’t been planning on recruiting the Winchester’s pet, in fact, she was planning on doing away with the creature as soon as possible, but she also hadn’t been planning on being overpowered and captured, so she was adapting. Besides, she could always deal with him, well now her apparently, later. No shame in breaking your word to a monster. “Look, Castiel, it’s Castiel, right? Or was it Cassiel, we were never quite sure….” <br/>Hannah could take it no longer. “Stop.” She demanded, dropping the knife in her hands on the table with a loud clang, “Just. Stop. Talking.”  Turning to face Toni she continued, “Do you have any idea the situation you’re in right now?  You are in our dungeon, chained up, alone, unarmed, completely at our  mercy and I,”  She took a few stepped closer to Toni then reached out, putting a finger in the center of Toni’s forehead, her voice turning to poison as she continued, “All I have to do is think it now and your insides will burn into gooey liquid, your eyes burned, out, leaving nothing but blackened sockets.  It would be quick, but it would be painful. Oh, it would be agony for the last fleeting moments of your life and you’d be alive just long enough to realize what was happening, how much pain you’re in. Maybe longer if something goes wrong. If I don’t do quite throughout enough job.  And you have broken into our home,  you have attacked  my husband, shot  him, and woke up –” Her voice trailed off as she realized that, while yes they had the upper hand at that moment, it would be dangerously short sighted to mention that she and Sam had children. The very thought of what they would no doubt do to them, to the helpless little ones, to the baby, made her blood run cold. Getting her bearings back she continued, “The point is, the only reason I am not smiting you right now is because we need to know what’s going and who is coming after us.”  <br/>While Hannah’s speech did make Toni hammer it home for Toni how wildly things had gone awry, and she was scared, terrified, even, she had also caught onto something the angel had said. “I’m sorry,” Toni began, cocking a little, “You just call Sam Winchester your husband?”<br/>Hannah didn’t respond, folding her arms and leaning back, but her eyes darted around the room.<br/>“Well, that’s a surprise.” Toni commented. Bit embarrassing really. How did I miss that?!  Still she hid her embarrassment well, smiling without warmth, “Well, I he certainly doesn’t have a type, does he?” Feigning concern, she continued, “I mean, you do know about the demon Ruby, don’t you?  That he had a relationship with her, that I’m assuming involved intercourse. “<br/>Hannah was taken aback, uncomfortable, but did not let it show, as she had no doubt that Toni only brought that up to get under Hannah’s skin, some sort of mind game. “So, you read the Winchester gospels, good for you, you’re literate. Yes, I know about Ruby. And Madison. And Jessica. And girls who didn’t even make the books.  But I try not fixate on Sam’s formal paramours, so long as he doesn’t take anymore, because that would be a bit unhealthy, don’t you think? “<br/>“And you would know what a healthy relationship looks like?” Toni responded, “Tell me, how did you wind up married to someone your people have despised from the beginning of time?  The man who started the Apocalypse, I’m assuming you did know about and that he didn’t play for your side. I mean that has to be quite the tale.”<br/>“It’s none of your business and I think it’s time that you stopped talking.” Hannah responded, turning and searching the table for anything she could use to gag their captive. Baring that she supposed she could just knock her out.<br/>Seizing her chance, Toni began chanting in Latin and suddenly Hannah doubled, feeling her essence being ripped from her vessel.  She resisted, trying to pull herself back in, but she kept being pushed and pulled.<br/>Just then Sam came back into room with his prisoner. “No!” Sam shouted, dropping the driver and ran to Toni grabbing his gun, pistol whipping her once, then again rendering her unconscious, then ran to his wife, picking her up off the ground. “Baby, baby, baby, are you okay?”<br/>Hannah nodded. “You got here just in time. “She coughed, then whispered, “The children?”<br/>“Fine, all things considered.” Sam assured her, whispering in her ear, “They’re out, I’ve got the only the guy, they’re safe.”<br/>That gave Hannah enough peace to pull herself together, then helped Sam secure the driver. <br/>“Keep an eye on what cars have been fallowing a while.” Sam told Cyrus and they loaded the younger children into Hannah’s car, “Reason’s waiting for you at her place.”  He figured since these people knew about the bunker and that laundry list Toni had gone on about, they had no clue what ports of safety were safe and which weren’t. Reason’s was just as much a gamble as any place else, but it was also out of the way enough it wouldn’t be the easiest to find, and close enough that Cyrus could get the boys there quickly with the least risk of things going wrong. They could move again if needed. <br/>“A just in case,” Sam began, pulling a small black hand gun out of his jacket, “Safety’s on, you turn if off like this don’t pull the trigger unless you want to shoot something, and if you have to shoot something, aim center mass. And don’t let them see it okay? They’re freaked out enough.”<br/>Cyrus nodded.<br/>“Why can’t you and Mommy come, too?” Dean spoke up. <br/>“We’ll be there.” Sam assured him, hopping he wasn’t lying, “We’re just need to take care of few things first. Until then I need you both to be my big brave boys and be good for your brother okay?”<br/>“Okay.” Dean agreed reluctantly.<br/>“Cas?” Sam asked when the tot was unresponsive.<br/>Cas nodded.<br/>Sam leaned in and kiss all three them on the forehead. “There you go. My boys, my big, brave boys. I’ll see you soon.” <br/>Sam finally tore himself away from the children as Cyrus got in the car, putting the gun in the glovebox.<br/>“Cyrus, is that a real gun?” Dean, who, in spite of his older brother’s best effort, had seen the weapon.<br/>“No.”<br/>After making sure the boys got on the road without incident, Sam started back into the bunker. That was when he heard it. The ringing.  Remembering his phone had been ringing when this whole thing started, he ran into the bedroom. Grabbing the phone from the bedside table, he checked it and found six messages from Tova. <br/>A world-traveling hunter blowing up his phone and a crazy British woman attacking the bunker could not be a consequence. Picking up the call he began before she could even say anything, “Let me guess. You’re calling about the British invasion that just happened.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Trail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tova's visit to the elders does not go well. To put it mildly. Mick picks a side.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Does anybody knows how to make italicized text show up on this thing? Whenever I post a chapter on this site, anything I italicized is turned to regular print. I like Archive's format better in a lot of ways, but this is one particular thing I find frustrating.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh God.” Tova’s heat jumped into her throat and she got so panicked she began her litany of questions in Hebrew.<br/>“Tova, Tova, slow down.” Sam urged, “And in English, please.”<br/>“Right, sorry.” Tova apologized, “Is anyone hurt?”<br/>“Almost, but no.” Sam answered, “I mean, I was shot, but Hannah took care of it. Um, does this mean you know what this is about?”<br/>“I only just found out about it myself.” Tova admitted, “Three days ago, this old contact of mine who was with the British Men of Letters started calling me.” She paused moment then let out a long slow breath, “We meet up, he tells me they were taking their show on the road, to America.”<br/>“That more or less jives with what I got from our visitor.” Sam began, “Apparently there was a ‘celestial surge’. Fortunately, they don’t seem—"<br/>“Sam, don’t.” Tova cut him off, “I haven’t found any bugs, but this line still may not be secure, if they don’t know, don’t say it. Anyway, he asked me to come talk to the elders, make them seen the lunacy of it, he said they were sending people to you, but he never said it was an attack—“Her voice trailed off then muttered under her breath, “I can’t believe I let you do this to me again, Mick.”<br/>The name distracted Sam. “Mick? As in post-card Mick?”<br/>I should have burned those a long time ago. Tova thought. “Back before I knew what a ducked-up system they had in place I saved his life, he said he owed me  and told me to call him if I needed lore or something looked up, I did, we exchanged favors back and forth, I chased a few more monsters to the U. K., we  would meet up, we started exchanging letters.  Next thing I knew we had this close, intimate friendship that bordered on emotional affair.” Tova was silent for a long while, “And then he…he got someone killed.  This—kid was kidnapped by a demon, we saved her, but she—she saw everything. British Men of Letters don’t like to leave witness.”<br/>“Wait, are you saying they kill civilians to cover their tracks?” Sam balked, as even the hardest, least scrupulous hunter he knew would find the intentional killing of an innocent human unthinkable. Hunters killed each other over that kind of thing.<br/>“And that’s just the tip of the iceberg.” Tova responded,” Now, the chances of them actually being able to hold their system in place over such a large area are slim, but in the meanwhile, they could wreck untold damage. I’ll do what I can on my end to get them to call the whole thing off.”<br/>“I got two of their people in the dungeon.” Sam told her, “You think we could use that as leverage?”<br/>Tova shook her head, saying, “These people just view any one below them as pawns that can be replaced.  They literally view hunters as dogs that are supposed to bite when they say bite. Klingon promotions aren’t just accepted, they’re actively encouraged by the higher ups. They won’t negotiate. The only thing you can do is to get as much information out of them about what the plan is that you can, and then try to stay alive accordingly.  Also, I’d considered moving them. They know the layout of the bunker, how to get in, any weak points, you’re too vulnerable for an attack if  reinforcements do show up. I’ll call if I learn anything helpful and I’d appreciate you doing me the same courtesy.” <br/>“Yeah.” Sam agreed.<br/>Just then there was knock on the door. “Excuse me.” A voice called out, “I have a delivery for a Miss Catherine Tennent?”<br/>“Just a second.” Tova called out, before whispering, “Someone’s at the door.”<br/>“Do you think it’s them?” Sam responded, trying to not sound as concerned as he actually was.<br/>“I don’t know how.” Tova said, grabbing a gun from the vanity, “I went to a hotel I’ve never been to before, used a fresh alias with the most gentile name I could think of, and a wore a wig until I actually got into the room. I’m going to put the phone down, and if you hear gunshots, grab your wife and run.”<br/>“Tova—” Sam began, but it was too late.<br/>Tova put the blonde wig back on her head and hid the gun behind her back, tracking the door open. A teenage boy wearing the same gray and blue uniform as the hotel staff stood there holing a white box. Opening the door Tova asked, “Yeah?”<br/>“A gentleman just left this for you.” The boy said, “Said you’d know who it was from.”<br/>“Let me guess, average height, black hair, beard stubble, pale eyes.” Tova summarized. <br/>The boy nodded.<br/>Tova took the package. “Thanks.” The she shut the door before he could respond, blotting it, then but the box on the bed, opening it.<br/>“Tova,” Sam called out urgently from the phone, “Tova, what’s going on?”<br/>Tova grabbed the phone, still unfolding the clearish white tissue paper. “Mick left something at the front desk.”<br/>“Well, what is it?” Sam asked.<br/>By that point she had it unwrapped, revealing a white jumpsuit, black blazer and back high heels. On top was a folded-up piece of paper.<br/>“He sent me…clothes.” Tova responded, surprised. Just when she thought this day couldn’t get any weirder.  She picked up the paper and began to unfolded.<br/>“Why would he send you clothes in the middle of an occupation?” Sam wondered.<br/>By then, Tova had the note unraveled. It read You can’t go to this in your old pantsuit. Meet me at my flat at noon. I’ll take you to headquarters from there.<br/>-Mick.<br/>“He wants me to wear this to the meeting.” Tova explained, “Which I need to start getting ready for.”<br/>“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Sam replied, “After what just happened, you could be walking into an ambush.”<br/>“Mick might have drunk the Kool-Aid but he still cares for me, at least in his own way.” Tova responded, “I could tell at the restraunt.  He wouldn’t knowingly turn me over. Of course, I guess knowingly is the operative word. I’ll call you back when I know more and maybe then we can form a better plan.”<br/>“Same here.” Sam reluctantly agreed before hanging up.<br/>Tova sighed before picking up the suit jacket and looking at it. She put it down and began to undress, her mind drifting back to the first time she went to Mick’s flat.<br/> Tova looked wearily around the airport.  She had just finished up a case in Ireland and was heading to Turkey but was forced to take a connecting flight to London. She wasn’t looking for trouble. She just wanted to find a motel or hostel or some safe flop to curl up in and reach out to her contacts for a chaperone. <br/> Mick had just finished up a meeting with one of the Men of Letters contacts in the airport lobby and was about to leave when he noticed someone, he thought looked like Tova, causing him to do a double take. Yep. It was Tova Abramov.  Their eyes met and Mick began to approach her. “Mr. Davies, what luck!” Tova quipped, knowing he wouldn’t be a problem and actually happy to see him. <br/>“Good luck?” Mick asked, giving her an amused smile.<br/>“Yes.” Tova grinned coyly at him. “I’m on my way to case in Istanbul and my connecting flight isn’t till half past five. How nice of you to come to my rescue.”<br/>Mick smiled back at her. “And what form should that rescue take?”<br/>“Oh, almost any.” Tova responded.<br/>“Shall we go over to Rossini’s Italian for drink, or even just a cup of tea?” Mick suggested, “Forgive me if that’s too British.”<br/>“Actually, I’m dying for a cup of tea, but isn’t there a quieter place?” Tova asked, hoping for maybe some clam before she went back into the fray.<br/>“I live near here.” Mick informed her.<br/>Tova hesitated a moment, as she had never been to Mick’s home before.  She honestly wasn’t even sure of where he lived. But she only hesitated a moment. “Is it cool up there?” She smiled coyly again.<br/>Mick smiled back. “Come up and see.” He offered her his hand.<br/>Tova had to admit, Mick kept a nice place, clean, lots of dark leather furniture, thick maroon drapes, not too fussy, tasteful, but at the same time it was oddly…cold, unlived in. Like a house on display for a buyer.<br/>“No pictures?” Tova asked, sitting down in a winged back chair.<br/>“Who would I have pictures of?” Mick countered, picking up a tea pot.<br/>“Look, I know that your family situation is…well, you know, but surely you have some friends or something, people who mean something to you?” Tova questioned.<br/>“The people I associate with usually aren’t the kind who like to pose for groups shots.” Mick responded, “If I had a picture of you, I suppose that might look nice on the walls.” Changing subject, he declared, “Sorry, I seem to be out of cream. Is lemon alright?”<br/>“I’d almost prefer it.” Tova told her.<br/>Mick put a slice of lemon in her tea and handed it to her. “So, what brings you back to Britain? It was my understanding after out last encounter that you were, and I quote ‘more than happy to leave us to our own devices’.” He took a sip of tea.<br/>“I think you paraphrased a few lines.” Tova told him. After a beat she explained, “I’m catching a connecting flight to Istanbul. Something just left four bodies covered in purple goo. Authorities think it’s some sort of ritualistic killing. I’m afraid they might be close.”<br/>“I’m assuming you’re thinking some sort of pagan god.” Mick guess.<br/>“You assumed correctly.”  Tova told him.<br/>“I can’t really think of any pagans with that particular MO off the top of my head, but I’m sure I can find something.” Mick offered, “As long as you’re here.”<br/>Tova smiled at him. “Actually, if you really want to help me, I’ll need a chaperone.”<br/>“Chaperone?” Mick repeated, confused.<br/>“Really, Mick, you must learn about places outside of the UK.” Tova tutted, “It’s –irregular for women to go out without a man in Turkey. I’ll draw too much attention to myself alone, I’ll be at risk.  I can’t say we wouldn’t garner a few stares, but we could make it work.<br/>Mick sincerely thought on this for a moment. “I would be honored, truly, but—I can’t just up and leave. My superiors will want to know why, and they’re not going to be happy about me taking the show on the road with some unknown hunter. Is there anybody else who can meet you?”<br/>“I have few contacts I mean to call before I get on the plane.” Tova assured him. “Mick, I get you feel indebted to the Men of Letters. That before they found you, you had no one, but—have you ever considered a life outside of them?”<br/>“What do you mean?” Mick asked, sort of knowing what she meant, but not wanting to admit it.<br/>“You know,” Tova began, “Put in your two weeks, become a free agent.”<br/>Mick looked for a minute. “You don’t just ‘put in your two weeks’ in this organization.”<br/>“Then you could run away.” Tova suggested enticingly, “You can come with me Istanbul, then anywhere after that, make our own rules, you and me.”<br/>Mick seemed to chew on it a moment, taking a sip of his tea, “Maybe we could stop in Greece, walk around a table.”<br/>Tova smiled coyly. “Mr. Davies, did you just propose to me?”<br/>“And what if I did?” Mick responded, “Would you accept?”<br/>Tova smirked at him, but said nothing, silently taking a sip of her tea.<br/>Mick looked down into his own drink. “You do make it sound inviting Tova, but I’m afraid I’ll have to decline. My place is here. “<br/>They were silent, the air heavy with sadness.<br/>Mick cleared his throat. “Besides, an old bookworm like me would only slow you down.  You don’t need me, you’re too good at networking.”<br/>Tova sighed, fastening the last button on the blazer.  That was a long time ago.  It was probably for the best that Mick told her no. She needed someone she could trust and Mick wasn’t who she thought he was.<br/>Mick was pacing the floor of his flat when suddenly there was a knock on the door. He looked through peephole then opened it and Tova walked in. “You look lovely.” He told somewhat awkwardly.<br/>“Save it.” Tova told him tersely.<br/>Mick shifted awkwardly. “Did you—did you get in touch with your friend?”<br/>Tova just looked at him, weighing her options, trying to decide what she should tell him.<br/>“Look, I’m not trying anything, I’m not drilling you for information, I’m just concerned.” Mick told her.<br/>Tova decided to tell the truth, to see how he would react. “Tell me, Mick, do your people usually make first contact by breaking and entering into people’s homes in them middle of the night?”<br/>“What?” Mick responded, utterly surprised.<br/>“According to Sam, one of the British Men of Letter’s operatives broke into bunker and shot him.”  Tova told him, “If she hadn’t had been distracted enough for Sam to get the jump on her, I don’t know what would’ve happened.”<br/>Mick rubbed his face wearily. “Damnitt, Bevel…”<br/>“You know her?” Tova asked.<br/>“Just to say hi as you would say.” Mick answered, “The woman’s obsessed with the Winchesters and considers herself an expert in all things America related, at least when it comes to hunters.  Doesn’t think that much of them. Also, rather high strung, fanatical even.”<br/>Tova stared at him. “And this was the woman they thought should make first contact?”<br/>“Well, she did volunteer.” Mick pointed out, “So, where is she now?”<br/>“I’m not about to tell you that.” Tova declared, “But she’s alive.” In the heat of the moment she added, “And you guys better back off if you want her to stay that way.”<br/>“Is that---did you really so what I think you just did?” Mick asked.<br/>“Oh, don’t act so high and mighty your people do it all the time.” Tova responded, her voice biting, “Snatching cops’ kids off of playground swings, monitoring the sisters’ of MI5 agents, sometimes their whole lives, using them as leverage so that suspicious deaths are marked accidents, suicides, when any fool could see they were anything but. You don’t exactly have the moral high ground here. “<br/>“It’s not about moral high ground, I’m just being practical here.”  Mick countered, “Does Sam know what he’s bringing down on his head?”<br/>“He’s…not the one who issued the threat.” Tova answered, “I just did that sort of impulsively. After warning him against doing the exact same thing.” This is not my finest moment. <br/>“Well, in that case I suggest you don’t bring it up to the elders.” Mick told him.<br/>“Can I at least point out that they’ve already vastly underestimated the American hunters and they haven’t even been stateside 24 hours?” Tova requested.<br/>Mick thought a moment. “If you do it a bit more delicately. “Turning around he continued, “We can discuss the particulars of what you should say on the way. But first, they elder had some certain—securities measures for travel to the home office.”<br/>A Tova began to ask, her eyes glanced around the room and noticed a picture tapped to the wall. It was of her, dressed in that peach pantsuit Mick hated so much, standing in front of set of stables, smirking at the camera.<br/>“Mick,” Tova asked, leaning in, “What’s this?”<br/>“It’s from that time you talked me into meeting you in enemy territory.” Mick answered, coming back in the room with a black leant of cloth, “Remember, that woman had started making sacrifices to Asclepius to keep her sick daughter alive. We got help from that Scottish hunter who had a stable leftover from his previous career, remember? “<br/>“Yes, but what is it doing on your wall?”  Tova elaborated. <br/>“Well, you’re the one who told me I needed more pictures.” Mick pointed out, “Now, you’re not going to like this next part.”<br/> That was how Tova wound up blindfolded, her hand cuffed behind her back in the back of a car while Mick was giving her a long list of dos and don’ts.<br/>“And one last thing.” Mick told her, “It would be best if you don’t bring up Leeds.”<br/>Tova stiffened at that. “Why shouldn’t I? It’s a prime example of why you should stay as far away from America or any other country for that matter.”<br/>“For one thing, you are not going to convince them on moral grounds.” Mick declared, “You’re going to want to stick to practical aspects of why a presence in America would fail. More ground to cover, more interest by big power players, all those things we’ve talked about. “Mick was quiet for a moment, wondering if he should tell her.  He had been avoiding telling her for two years.  The only benefit of basically being dead to her is that he didn’t have to tell her.  But here he went. “There are things about Leeds that you don’t know. “<br/>Tova narrowed her eyes beneath her blindfold. “What things?”<br/>“Tova, please.” Mick entreated, “Now isn’t the time.”<br/>“Actually, I think it’s the perfect time.” Tova snapped.<br/>“No, it really isn’t.” Mick insisted, “We’ll be at the home office right after this turn.”<br/>As the car can to the curb, Mick uncuffed Tova, but the blindfold was kept on as she was led into the building. She tried to learn everything she could about her surroundings. She knew where they were taking her, it wasn’t ground level, as they used an elevator. Second floor maybe? She then led down one hall, a turn in then another hall before she was sat in a chair and Mick told her he would go in first, then he walked into the room.<br/> Mick felt like he was going to throw up for a moment, as he looked at the five elderly men and four elderly women sitting at the long, dark brown table. While he had never been before the elders on disciplinary matters himself, not even after the Leeds incident somehow, he was always nervous when talking in front of them because it was always a matter of life and death for someone. In this case a lot of deaths.<br/>“The council of elders recognizes Michael Davies to speak.”  A man in brown tweed suit near the end of the table announced formally.<br/>Mick’s mouth suddenly went dry. “Thank you.” He began, “First off, there’s been a development regarding Lady Bevel’s mission to make contact with the Winchesters.” It was going to come out sooner or later.<br/>“What development?” An older woman with light brown hair in a severe updo asked.<br/>“Apparently she decided to break into the bunker of the middle of the night, attacked Sam Winchester, he got upper hand, and I’m not entirely certain what happened to her after that, but I do have confirmation she’s alive, though possibly the Winchesters’ prisoner.” Mick explained.<br/> “And how did you come to know of this, Mr. Davies?” The same woman asked, “If she is, as you speculate, being kept prisoner I doubt she was allowed to call in.”<br/>“It appears that Miss Abramov and the Winchesters are associates.” Mick explained stiffly, “When an English woman broke into the place where he and his brother have basically been living, she seemed like the one to call due to her travels around the globe.”<br/>“And Miss Abramov is here now?” A man to the right of the woman, a smaller individual, white hair, wearing a bottle green suit, asked in a northern accent.<br/>“Yes, may I show her in?” Mick asked.<br/>“That is the reason we called this emergency meeting, isn’t it?” The man in the bottle green suit responded.<br/>“Yes, thank you, Mr. White.” The he walked back and poked his head out.<br/>“Why are we considering the opinion of a random Israelite on this matter?” The woman asked dismissively.<br/>“Well, knowing you Hess, you aren’t, but I for one would like to hear what she has to say.” Mr. White commented.<br/> Mick led Tova into the room, “Respected members of the Council, I would like to introduce to you, Miss Tova Abramov, hunter.” Leaning in he whispered, “Good luck.” Before stepping to the side.<br/>Tova stared out at the group. “Thank you for allowing me to speak to you. “She began, “I would like to begin by saying, that, I acknowledge that the British Men of Letters, has a long, storied history here in Great Brittan, and you do have an impressive set up with impressive results. However, it is a model that would prove impractical, if not impossible to apply to America—”<br/>“And what exactly makes you qualified to judge on that, Miss Abramov?” Dr. Hess spoke up.<br/>“As I’m sure Mr. Davies has explained, I have hunted all over the world, including extensively in America.” Tova explained, “And while I try not step on your toes since I’ve found out about you, but, cases have occasionally led me back here and I have gained an understanding of your methods.”<br/>“And how did you come by this knowledge?” A woman with short ash blonde hair inquired.<br/> Tova chose her next words very carefully, not wanting to land Mick in hot water, any more than he was already risking it. “During my travels here, I have encountered a certain member of your organization from time to time.”<br/>“And whom, pre tell, would that?” Dr. Hess questioned.<br/>“We’re getting off topic here.” Mr. White interjected, “Miss Abramov, you have just stated that an incursion into America is not possible, would you please explain why you feel that way?”<br/>“For one thing, you have vastly less area to cover here in Britain.” Tova recapped, trying to be a little more diplomatic then she had been with Mick at the restraunt, “Especially, since the Scottish Men of Letters broke off in the mid-90s, meaning you only defend Great Brittan and Northern Ireland.  You have 1/5 the population America does, maybe less. America is a country that literally spans the better part of a continent with two states, not even connected to the main land mass.  I can you from experience that hunting in Alaska is a near impossible feet.” <br/>“We’ll be sure to stock up on winter gear.” One of the men quipped, causing serval in the group to chuckle.<br/>Tova gave tight, toothless smile. “The cold is just one problem. Many aeras of Alaska are isolated and hard to get to, rugged terrain, wild animals of the normal varieties, and monsters that live up have learned how to use it to their advantages. I was once there once and stumbled upon a whole town of shapeshifters.   Literally, the entire town, every man woman and child, they had developed their own culture and everything, complete with a rite of passage at the age of 21 where they picked a permanent form to stay in.  Also, as a side note, have you figured out what you’re going to do with Puerto Rico?”<br/>A few of the elders glanced at each other, but a lot just gave her blank stares as if what she said wasn’t computing.<br/>“Moving on.”  Tova said, “The reason that some of your more…draconian methods work here is that you have various agents of the government, and local authorities, to put it bluntly in your pocket, which while certainly not impossible in America will take from time to do.  If you act before this, your standard operating procedures will no doubt get people arrested and the whole thing could come tumbling town.”<br/>“We thought of this.” Dr. Hess responded, “And I believe we’ve already gone ahead and started looking for…friends at certain agencies.”<br/>“Yes, that’s right.” The woman with the ask blonde bob confirmed.<br/>Of course, you have. Tova thought. “Well, there is still the issue of actually engaging with the American hunters.  They’re going to have questions about where you’ve been the last few years with the series of disasters the country has faced and quite frankly that hurts your creditability. As I’m sure Mick has told you one of your operatives has already…”<br/>“Enough of this.”  Dr. Hess cut in dismissively, “This woman clearly has nothing more to add.”<br/>“Did you know about the town of shapeshifters, Dr. Hess?”  Mr. White pointed out.<br/>“We’ll deal with it.” Dr. Hess brush his concerns off, “Speaking of dealing with things, Dr. Davies, since you brought her here, I trust you can take care of this.”<br/>Tova whirled around, going for her gun, then remembered, she disarmed to come here. <br/>Someone handed a gun to Mick, who just stood there, holding looking at Tova.  Then he aimed it at her. “I’m sorry, Tova.”<br/>Tova’s first reaction was to go for the knife she hid in her shirt—she wasn’t an idiot; she knew better than to come completely unarmed—then realized she had literally brought a knife to a gun fight.  She was right by the doors, maybe she could run. She began to turn around.<br/>“Tova, don’t.” Mick pleaded, his hand shaking.<br/>Tova turned around, staring at Mick coolly. “Alright, then, Mick. Go on.”<br/>Mick froze.  He had just been ordered to kill her. But he couldn’t.  Not her.  “Is this—is this really necessary?”  He was suddenly shocked by what just came out of his mouth.  It wasn’t exactly encouraged to question orders in the British Men of Letters. In fact, they were trained to follow orders without question, regardless of what the order was.  If a superior told you to sail out into the middle of the sea and throws spears into it, you did it. Not putting a bullet between Tova’s eyes went against everything he had adhered to his whole life. <br/>But it was senseless. And it was her.<br/>Suddenly, every conversation they ever had about the British Men of Letters, about the Code, was running through Mick’s head all at once: You know you literally just described a cult, right? Don’t give me that ends justify the means, crap!  Mick, have I ever told you about pikuach nefesh?  It’s a Jewish principle that states that almost any religious consideration or law can be broken to save a specific human life. If God can make exceptions to almost every rule, why can’t the Brits?  What universal sense of right and wrong says cold-blooded murder is okay?!   Mick, look, I-I know you guys h-have this Men of Letters code that you blindly answer to, but…you don’t have to do that.  You’re better than that…<br/>“Mr. Davies, I gave you an order.” Dr. Hess warned.<br/>“Wait a second,” Mr. White spoke up, “The lad’s got a point.  One woman, albeit likely competent, versus a whole organization? Not exactly a threat.”<br/>As that argument ensued, Tova realized Mick wasn’t even looking at her. He was still aiming the gun at her, but he wasn’t looking at her. “Mick, look at me.” She ordered coldly.  That just made it worst his eyes doing things Tova didn’t even know eyes could do, and that just made her even more angry then she already was.  “You look me when you kill me you coward!  All the monster’s I’ve fought and this is what does me in? A little bureaucrat in a suit who doesn’t know how to think and worships a rule book!  You know what, the words that just came out of your mouth is the only original though you’ve ever had! I don’t know why I ever thought you could be better. I don’t know why I ever thought that there was good in you, some recognizable form of morality. I don’t even know what I ever saw in you!  So come on, then. Do it! “By that point she was punching her chest in rage, “Just get it over with already!”<br/>Between Tova’s screaming, Dr. Hess and Mr. White fighting and sounding like they might actually come to blows this time, Mick could barely hear himself think, and what he could hear was just a replay, mostly things Tova had said to him, until the voice of a young boy, barely thirteen, pleading….<br/>Mick, we have to go…<br/>That was what caused Mick to snap. He re-aimed the gun, firing at the light bulb, sending sparks flying down on the table.<br/>Tova stood there for a moment in shock. Fortunately, Mick was a little more pro-active, grabbing her by the arm. “Come on!”<br/>As they burst out of the room, Tova came back to her senses. “Is there a fire exit?”<br/>“I think it’s at the end of the hall.” Mick answered.<br/>“You think they did anything weird to it?” Tova questioned urgently, already heading that way, “Made it so the doors automatically lock to prevent escape or something?”<br/>“Yes, because we’re super villains.” Mick snarked.<br/>Apparently, the elders had realized what happened as well, as suddenly a bullet whizzed past them, hitting the wall. Tova grabbed Mick by the arm and they sprinted down to the fire exit, two-foot soldiers hot on their tail.  Mick fired back at they ran, but missed. <br/>As Tova threw the door open, Mick fired again. “They’re gaining.” He noted. <br/>Tova responded by taking one of her heels and like a later-day Maria from The Nutcracker,  chucked the shoe at the nearest foot solider, causing the gun to fall from his hands, slowing him at least down.  Holding the other shoe in her hand, she threw herself over the railing. Mick followed suit and they landed in a clumsy heap. <br/>At the top of the stairs the now lone foot soldier busted through, looking around for his targets.  A few seconds later, his cohort came in, having reclaimed his gun, looking around. “Where did they go?”<br/> Seeing the hunter and Man of Letters running down the next flight, they fired, managing to hit Mick in the shoulder.  <br/>Tova grabbed his arm and they repeating the move with the railing, Mick unwillingly letting out a small gasp of pain. But it was worth it when they saw the exit door.  They ran to it, Tova leading the way, pushing it open and causing an alarm to ring out as they stepped onto the soft grass of a court yard.<br/>“Dammitt. “Tova cursed, realizing that they weren’t free yet. “Mick, which way back to the street?”  She thought that considering how much they hated exposure, they wouldn’t dare attack them in the middle of a busy public street, even with their “contacts” in law enforcement.<br/>“This way.” Mick said, grabbing her back the hand.<br/>All Tova could see was green as they ran, even after they turned the corner, until suddenly there was the hum of motors and the gray pallor of the busy, London street, cars whizzing past them, people walking by, a couple of the more observant bystanders giving them odd looks.  Seeing a cab driving past, Tova got an idea. “Come on.” She ordered, grabbing Mick’s wrist.<br/>They ran into the street, dodging cars as they angrily honked their horns.  As their pursuers rounded the corner, Tova and Mick ran out in front of the cab, causing it to stop. Seeing the back was empty, they rushed to it and threw it open, quickly sliding in.<br/>“Oy!” The cab driver protested annoyed, “What do you think you’re doing?”<br/>Tova pulled out a roll of British hundreds and tossed it into the front seat. “This is yours if you can get us as far away from here as quickly as possible, no questions asked.”<br/>The driver hit the gas again, driving away. Tova and Mick looked out the back as the building faded far into the distance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Interrogation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Winchesters learn some surprising things about their captive.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannah walked to the Impala, Toni, still unconscious, and now bound hand and foot with duct tape over her mouth, thrown over her shoulders like a rag doll. She tossed the blonde into the trunk and Sam shut the door. <br/>Sam turned to Charlie, “You got the driver?”<br/>“In the trunk.” Charlie confirmed.<br/>They had decided to split up the work, Charlie taking the driver to case Cal had volunteered to work on him, while Sam and Hannah dealt with Toni. <br/>Looking over to Charlie’s adopted daughter Magda, who was standing outside the car, Sam said, lowering his voice, “Maybe…” <br/>“I’ll be dropping her off at Adele’s after we leave here.” Charlie assured her, also at a volume where their captives wouldn’t hear.<br/>Sam nodded, then said, “Call me when you get there, and if he says anything useful.” <br/>“Same to you.” Charlie said and the two parted ways.<br/>Sam got into the car, where Hannah was sitting in the passenger side, looking down at the wallet they had taken off Toni. “Anything useful in there?”<br/>“It depends.” Hannah replied, showing him a picture of a blonde headed boy no older than the twins, maybe even a bit younger.<br/>“It probably came with the wallet.” Sam speculated, starting up the car. <br/>Toni’s eyes slowly opened.  As they adjusted to the darkness, she found herself staring up at the while outline of a devil’s trap. While it was almost impossible to see, and space had clearly been cleaned out, she could make out a cartage of bullets next to her head.<br/>She was somebody’s trunk.<br/>She was in the Winchester’s trunk.<br/>Toni immediately began trying to scream, only for something over her mouth to muffle the sound, struggling and kicking with what she realized were her now bare feet, feeling at the ropes on her wrist for any give.<br/>In the front seat, Sam and Hannah heard the commotion start. “Great.” Sam snarked. Could this get any worse?<br/>“Sam, how much longer to Rufus’ cabin?”  Hannah asked solemnly.<br/>“It’s out of state.” Sam told her, “We’re going to be stuck with that for hours.”  After he suggested, “Why don’t you call to check on the kids?” Earlier Reason had called to let them know that they had got to her trailer safely, the twins were sleeping, and Cyrus had been feeding Grace at the time.<br/>“Sure.” Hannah agreed, picking up the phone.</p>
<p> Hours later, when they had arrived at the cabin and secured Toni to a chair from the kitchen the bag, they had put over her head on arrival was ripped off and she found herself staring back at a very seriously looking Sam and Hannah.  She started pulling at her bounds but the pair clearly knew what they were doing. <br/>“So, Toni, I’ve conferred with my contacts, and they say your people probably wouldn’t be open to a hostage and exchange, which means we can do whatever we want to you.” Sam began, “So keep that in mind as for this next part. Maybe make it easier on us.”<br/>That was Hannah began reaching towards Toni with two fingers. Remembering what the angel had said earlier, Toni reared back but it was no use.  Hannah placed the fingers on Toni’s forehead, images beginning to flood the angel’s mind. Just as suddenly, she pulled back.  “Well, that explains a lot.”<br/>Leaving their bewildered prisoner, Sam and Hannah went into the next room to confer. “What did you see?”<br/>“She’s got this—murder board with all this information about your and Dean’s exploits.” Hannah explained, “More than that, your entire history. I think there might have even been a picture of Castiel’s rental on the thing.” After a beat she added, “There’s a lot of wrong information on it too. I mean, the birth certificate that I think was supposed to be yours has the wrong date on it, and there was certificate from some woman named Mary Catherine Howard.  She had as much wrong as she did right on there.  That probably also explains why she’s under the impression you’re a threat to humanity’s very existence.”<br/>“Well, to be fair….” Sam began.<br/>“Sam!” Hannah snapped, “Don’t give a point to the enemy!”<br/>“Alright, alright.” Sam responded, “What else did you find?”<br/>“Not much that I think would be relevant.” Hannah admitted, “Except that she’s their resident America expert. Might need another go in there.”<br/>After they wrote down everything Hannah had learned touched her forehead again. <br/> This time Toni was looking at two older women, one with ash blonde hair cut in a slick bob, dressed in white, the other, a brunette with presumably longer hair, pinned up, dressed in pink. Also, by the blonde was an older man wearing bright orange waistcoat over a crisp white shirt and pants that matched the waistcoat. <br/>“Respectfully, Dr. Hess, Dr. Bell, Mr. White, if our goal is to destroy the supernatural threat in American, we need to destroy every obstacle. The Winchesters, American hunters, they’re no better than the monsters they fail to control. They need to be eliminated.” <br/>“I’m inclined to agree with you, Lady Bevel.”  The woman in pink spoke, earning her stink eyes from the other two.<br/>“But,” The blonde intervened, handing Toni a file, “Your assignment if to make contact, first with the Winchesters, assist them with this cosmic surge and study them up close. Identify other American hunters and gain their trust.”<br/>“And I would suggest not comparing to monsters or causally talking about killing them all off.” The man, Mr. White presumably, spoke up, “Might be a bit off-putting.”<br/>Hannah pulled back, folding her arms, looking at Toni knowingly. “So, you went rouge.”<br/>“Huh?” Sam responded, “What does that mean?”<br/>“Apparently Lady Bevel here was suppose to make contact with you and study you up close, and find other American hunters and gain their trust.” Hannah explained, staring Toni downs, “Orders she apparently wasn’t happy with. “<br/>“Ah, no offense, but that is a piss poor way to make a first impression.” Sam pointed out.<br/>“No, but I don’t think that was her goal.” Hannah replied, staring Toni down, “Tell if I’ve got this right. Instead of following your orders you planned to spirit Sam away, torture him probably , in hopes that  he’d give you some piece of information that you could take back to your superiors as justification for killing him instead of working with him,  along with all the other American hunters you feel are no better than monsters. Is that about, right?”<br/>There is tape over my mouth, halo. How do you expect me to answer that?  Toni thought, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.<br/>“You do know I don’t have to actually lay hands on you to read your mind?” Hannah pointed out, her arms folded and tilting her head a little, “Also, that sounded like a racial slur.” With that she reached out, touching Toni’s forehead again. <br/>This time the images were older. Toni was looking at another girl, a girl who couldn’t be more than thirteen, with long strawberry blonde hair, dressed in some sort of school uniform.  They appeared to be fighting, Toni pushing the girl to the ground. The girl stopped fighting, looking up at her attacker. “Just get over with, Annie.” Then a knife was raised, a young hand around it. <br/>Hannah reeled back, horrified. “You…Did they….”<br/>Just then the phone started to ring.<br/>“It’s Tova.” Sam declared, “You okay to watch her?”<br/>“Yeah.” Hannah agreed, nodding, though she did seem a bit out of it. <br/>Sam stepped out and answered the phone. “How did it go?”<br/>“Horribly.” Tova began in the cramped back of a cab next to Mick, “The whole thing was a sham, they had no intendent of listening and—” She looked out the window, to check to make sure they weren’t being followed, “And now we’re on the run.”<br/>“How—” Sam began, “Wait, what do you mean, we?”<br/>“Me and Mick.” Tova answered, “It’s a long story.”<br/>“Ah, are you alright?” Sam began alarmed, “Are you hurt? Are they---”<br/>“Mick got shot, but it looks like just a flesh wound.” Tova explained, glancing over at Mick, who had a hand and bloodied handkerchief covering his wound, “We’ll see about that when we get where we’re going, I don’t want to give you too much detail until I get to a line I know is secure.  I’ve been checking, we’ve lost them, we’re not being followed, we’ve changed cabs three times. But that’s not why I called.  Listen, I got some more information on your friend that popped in for a visit.”<br/>“Let me guess, she’s been stalking me and Dean and considers herself an expert on the U. S.”  Sam quipped, “Hannah’s been looking in her head.  Apparently, she was just supposed to make contact, study us up close, contact other hunters and gained their trust, but she wants to wipe us out totally, hence the break-in. Other than that, she hasn’t found nothing we can use to nip this in the bud yet, but we’re working on. I’m assuming that since you are now fugitives on their home tuft you know as much as I do.”<br/>Inside, Hannah was still trying process what she had seen, trying to figure out what she had just seem, the violent imagines flashing across her mind over and over again. At last she ripped the tape off of Toni’s mouth. “What did I just see? What did you do?” The angel demanded.<br/>“You’ll have to be more specific.” Toni replied.<br/>“When I read your mind, I saw a little girl, thirteen, reddish blonde hair, school uniform on the ground telling someone, Annie, who I’m guessing is you, telling you to get over with before you stabbed her.” Hannah got out.<br/>Toni froze. Only two people had ever called her that, and only one matched that description. “Amy…”<br/>“Amy?” Hannah repeated, “Who is Amy? Why did you kill her?”<br/>Toni said nothing, regaining her composure and staring Hannah down.<br/>Hannah folded her arms and put on her Mom voice.  “Do I need to go back in there?”<br/>The aristocrat smiled condescendingly, without warmth. “Oh, you’re welcome to try.”<br/>“Okay then.” Hannah responded unfolding her arms and putting her fingers on Toni’s forehead.<br/>She saw Amy again, this time a few years younger, looking nervous. “Do you think it’s true what they say about this place?”  Amy asked, before turning away, along with Toni, both of them staring at giant, stately brown building, something that but Hannah in mind of a boarding school.<br/>“Don’t worry Amy.” A young girl’s voice said, “I’ll be with you every step of the way.”<br/>As Hannah pulled back, she realized the voice was Toni.<br/>In the present, it looked the memory Hannah pulled up hit a nerve. If she didn’t know better it looked like Toni was about to burst into tears at any moment and there was a haunted look in her eyes.  She shook her head, regaining her composure once again, but the haunted look was still there.<br/>Taking the roll and putting a fresh piece of tape around Toni’s mouth, Hannah ran outside.<br/>“What about Mick?” Sam asked outside, “I mean, he’s the one who called you in, he’s got to know some of the plan.”<br/>“I haven’t exactly had chance to question him yet. “Tova replied, “I’ve been too busy first trying to use peaceful channels to stop this and then I was too busy running for my life.”<br/>Just then Hannah burst through the door and Sam knew immediately something wasn’t right. Apart from everything else that wasn’t right.  “Honey, what’s wrong?”<br/>“Ask Tova about some place called Kendrick’s.” Hannah told him, “I think it might be some kind of boarding school. Before Tova called—” Hannah closed her eyes, then opened then, “When I looked into Bevel’s mind, I saw a girl, and she was being attacked by I think Bevel, when she—when she was a child herself. And then I looked again and I saw them both standing in front of this building, and that’s what it said. The thing is they were---they were friends. She was telling the other girl not to worry, that she would be with her. I don’t know if it can help us but I think---I don’t think she was always like this. I don’t think she was always a deadly fanatic.  And I think that might be where they made her.”<br/>“Sam, what’s going on?” Tova asked, alarmed.<br/>“What do you about a place called Kendrick’s?” Sam responded, “Hannah saw it in Toni’s mind.”<br/>“It’s where the British Men of Letters train their operatives.” Tova explained, glancing over at Mick briefly, “Legacies and recruits picked off the streets and from the child psych ward as young ten, shipped off to learn their ways.”<br/>“So, what, it’s like their Hogwarts?” Sam deduced.<br/>“Except less spells and potions, more indoctrination and desensitization.” Tova elaborated.<br/>Just then the cab came to a stop. “We’re here.”<br/>“Look, Sam, I got to go. I’ll call you back when we get to safety, maybe we’ll have something that looks like a plan.” Tova told him before hanging up.<br/>Sam sighed before relaying everything they learned to Hannah.<br/>Inside, Toni wrapped her fingers around the sides of the chair, focusing in her mind.  Not being actually a witch or physic, there wasn’t much she could do mentally, and the tape kept her from any sort of spell work she did know, and try as she might she wasn’t getting out of these restraints any time soon.  She kept trying to tell herself that they had lucky, but being subdued by a sloppy American, a Winchester at that, and their angelic lover made her burn with humiliation.  The revelation about the true nature of their relationship also wasn’t doing her ego any favors.  How had she missed that?<br/>There was one thing she could do, thought. She could try to find a way to direct what the angel found.  Pull up some innocuous memory, make sure it wasn’t anything useful. <br/>Also, nothing about Amy.<br/>Just then Sam and Hannah walked back in.  “Okay, let’s get back to this.” Sam declared.<br/>Hannah reached out, touching Toni’s forehead again.<br/>She stepped into what looked like an entry way. Clearly a nice house, but tasteful, welcoming even.  “Hello, hello?” Toni’s adult voice called out.<br/>An older woman with brown hair came walking down the hall, reaching for Toni’s bags. “Ah, milady. Let me.”<br/>“Anna, we’ve talked about this.” Toni told her, “It’s not ‘milady’. It’s Toni.”<br/>“Of course, milady.” Anna agreed, ignoring Toni’s request.<br/>“Where’s the boss?” Toni changed the subject.<br/>“Down for his nap.” Anna answer, “Tea’s laid out in the study.”<br/>“Thank God.” Toni sighed.<br/>Toni walked into the parlor where tea had been laid out. Whole Toni herself barely took notice of it at the time, as she sat down, Hannah caught sight of photos on the mantelpiece, one of them of a small child, a blonde-headed boy. The same small child that had been in the wallet.<br/>Hannah pulled back.<br/>No, no, no, no, no, no, no, Toni thought, panicked.  She completely forgot she asked about her son when got in. She thought it had just been an innocent conversation.  Thankfully she hadn’t been that direct about it, being an angel, even one that had apparently gone as rouge as one could get, maybe she wouldn’t pick up on it. Maybe she would just think Toni had lazy superiors.  That for some reason lived with her.<br/>When Toni least expected it, Hannah, working a hunch, pressed her hand to the Woman of Letters’ forehead again.<br/>She was looking down holding a bald, pink, slightly shriveled baby, only a few hours old wrapped in a blue blanket embroidered with white rabbits.  There was a knock on the door in she called out, “Come in.”<br/>Anna, a maybe a few years younger but basically the same period of life she was in the first memory, popped her head in, her face frowning in concern.<br/>“Isn’t he beautiful, Anna?”  Toni asked, then, no doubt processing the look on Anna’s face, asked, “What’s wrong?”<br/>“It’s, um, it’s Mr. Ketch, milady.” Anna answered, “He’s outside and he’s refusing to leave until you see him. Says he doesn’t want to start any trouble, he just wants to talk, but I would take that with a grain of salt.”<br/>Hannah pulled back again. “Sam, I need to see you in private for a moment.”<br/>They went to the nearest room, shutting the door behind them. Toni shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. They knew about her son now and she had no doubt they would use it.<br/>“That picture didn’t come with the wallet.” Hannah declared.<br/>“What?”  Sam responded, confused. He had honestly forgotten about the keychain at that point.<br/>“Remember we found that picture of a little boy?” Hannah elaborated, “Well, in the memory I just saw, there was picture of her mantle of the same child l and she asked her house keeper where ‘the boss’ was and the house keeper told the boss was down for his nap.  Doesn’t that kind of remind you how we talk about certain people?  Apart from  that the next time I looked she was holding a new born baby. Like just born. Then there was some business with someone named Ketch who just wanted to talk, but I think we should focus more on the son.”<br/>Sam ran his hands through his hair thinking. “Alright, we can use this, but…how? I mean, we can’t threaten a little kid.  I mean, we could, but….”<br/>“I know what you mean.” Hannah began, “Maybe we could---”<br/>Just then there was a thud from the other room.<br/>Toni pulled at her restraints, struggling with such force she caused the chair to move, banging against the floor.  Suddenly she felt herself falling as the chair toppled over, landing on the side, on the floor.<br/>Running over, they quickly got her upright, in spite of her struggling and screaming bloody murder from beneath the tape. “I know, I know, you don’t want to be here.” Sam said, “We don’t want to be here either.”<br/>That was when Toni’s phone, which had been confiscated upon her capture, began to ring.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hiding Places</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reason and Cyrus try to keep the boys from getting freaked out while making sure they're hidden.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reason was peaking out her window when she saw a pair of headlights illuminating a familiar Lincoln. Opening the door, she ran out even as the car was still parking.<br/>Cyrus looked back at the toddlers and baby, all of them having fallen back asleep on the way there, then got out of the car.<br/>“How are they?” Reason asked, clutching her hands.<br/>“All of them out like a light.” Cyrus said, looking back at the car. <br/>“A good car ride always put Maudie out, too.” Reason commented, “Come on, let’s try to keep them asleep.”<br/>Reason took Dean, while Cyrus got Castiel and Grace. They walked into Reason’s bedroom, where Maudie was sleeping on her side, undisturbed by all the goings on her around her. Reason pulled back the blanket, then gently placed Dean by her daughter, before taking Cas and doing the same. <br/> At that point, Grace woke up, crying softly. <br/>“It’s about feeding time; I left the diaper bag in the car.” Cyrus whispered. <br/>“Wait for me in the living room, I’ll go get it. “Reason instructed, pulling the blankets over the children.<br/>Sitting in the living room, Cyrus fed Grace a bottle while Reason set a back self-heating can in front of him while she called the Winchester matriarch. “Hey Hannah.” She greeted them, “The kids got here. They’re safe.”<br/>“Oh, thank Father.” Hannah breathed. “How are they taking this?”<br/>“The boys are still asleep.”  Reason answered, “Grace is eating, and Cyrus—” She took the call to the kitchen, “He’s holding it together pretty good all things considered.” She looked back into her living room, before turning back asking, “You know anything else?”<br/>“Apparently this is all part of a plan of the British Men of Letters, who apparently are still active and went a little crazy after the American chapter was massacred, to remake America’s hunters in their own twisted imagine.” Hannah explained, “So far it seems like their information’s a bit outdated, but be careful please.”<br/> “Don’t worry, just in case I set up booby traps around the perimeter, and I got my riffle ready.” Reason explained, looking at riffle in the corner, “You just get back safe yourselves okay?” After a beat she asked, “Wanna talk to your son?”<br/>“Yes, please.”  Hannah agreed.<br/>Reason walked back into the room, handing the phone to Cyrus saying, “Your mom wants to talk to you.”  Then the pair switch, Cyrus taking the phone and Reason settling with Grace, who looked annoyed at the change in feeders but didn’t make a fuss. <br/>“Hey, Mom,” Cyrus greeted her. It still felt a little weird, calling her that. Calling anyone that, really. “Are you there yet?”<br/>“We’re on our way there.” Hannah explained, “So, we found out a few things about our British friends after you left.”<br/>So, saying, she told him everything Sam had learned from Tova.<br/>“Thankfully it doesn’t look like they know about any of you.” Hannah finished, “And we need to keep it that way. You should be safe there for now, we’ll call you, if that changes.” She sighed then continued, “I hate put this on you, but I need you to take care of your siblings okay, protect them.”<br/>“I will, I promise.” Cyrus vowed. <br/>“I’m sorry, I have to go.” Hannah told him, “I’ll check in a couple of hours. If anything happens call me or your father. Love you.” <br/>“You, too.” Cyrus replied. It was also something he felt weird saying, thought it wasn’t untrue. <br/>After they hung up, Cyrus and Reason just sat there for a moment. “So, what now?” Cyrus asked finally. <br/>“You’re asking me?” Reason questioned, then after a beat said, “Now, you go get dressed, I’ll finish feeding this baby and get her back down, and then we both wait for the morning.”<br/>After Grace went back down, the two just sat there on the little green couch, Reason’s riffle leaned up against the arm, Cyrus with the revolver in his lap. “Nice couch.” Cyrus complimented finally, trying to break the silence. <br/>“Thanks, it’s Naugahyde.” Reason told him. <br/>“Ah, what’s Naugahyde?”  Cyrus asked. Talking with Reason was also something Cyrus found weird.  Even though the woman was only four or five years older than him, she was also a mom and a friend of his adoptive parents, should he be formal or casual or what? He didn’t know.<br/>“It’s a type of fake leather from like the 50s, 60s and 70s.” Reason explained, “I found it at Goodwill for like, thirty bucks.”<br/>Just then there was a creaking from outside. <br/>“Stay here.” Reason ordered, getting up and walking to the door, sticking her head out, ready to shoot. The sun was starting to come up, illuminating the scene with faint red light. At any other time, it would have lovely.  Now, tired, wired, scared out of her wits, possibly under attack, it was eerie.<br/>Reason stepped out. “If there’s somebody here, you better leave! We’re armed.” No response. Reason stepped out, looking around, when Cyrus came to the door, gun in hand. <br/>“What are you doing?” Reason hissed, “Get back inside.”<br/>“I can’t let you go out there alone.” Cyrus whispered back. <br/>“Cy, if something happens to me—” Reason began, “Someone has to stay here to defend the kids.”<br/>Cyrus looked back in the house and knew she was right. “Alright, fine.” He whispered, going back into the house. <br/>Reason made the rounds, walking towards Fred’s little pin and house. The goat stuck her head out.<br/>“You see anything?” Reason asked, thought she knew she wasn’t going to get an answer.<br/>Reason walked towards the orchard, shining a light through the dwarf trees, when suddenly, it hit something, causing her to jump. Then she realized it was just a raccoon, albeit a rather large one snacking on her pears.<br/>“Get out here.” She hissed, “Go on, get!”<br/>As the raccoon fled with a purloined brown pear, Reason had a feeling this was going to be a long day.<br/> Reason stepped back through the door.  “False alarm.” Reason announced, “It was raccoon.”<br/>“Raccoon?” Cyrus repeated, surprised.<br/>“Yeah, we get them out here at lot.” Reason explained, “This out from town we get a lot of wild animals out here. Raccoon, rabbits, even a couple of deer. When Maudie was younger, she kept wanting to try to chase them. Still tries sometimes and I have to keep her back.”<br/>Maudie woke up slowly, her eyes fluttering opened. She slowly turned around and to her surprise, found the face of one of her two best friends, his eyes still closed, still asleep. Confused, she sat up, and saw a little lump next to Dean. She pulled back the lump and saw a head of full dark hair. Maudie cocked her head. How did Dean and Cas get here? They didn’t live here. They lived somewhere else. And where was her Mommy? “Mommy!” Maudie called out, “Dean and Cas are in our bed!”<br/>Hearing her child’s calls, Reason stood up and hurried into the bedroom. <br/>Maudie turned to her mother, a perplexed look on her face, “What are Dean and Cas doing here?”<br/>“Mr. Sam and Miss Hannah had an emergency, so Cyrus brought them here so they can fix it. But they didn’t get a lot of sleep last night so we’re going let them sleep and little longer, so we gotta be quiet, okay?” Reason explained.<br/>“Okay.” Maudie whispered, nodding.<br/>“You want some breakfast?” Reason whispered, trying to make this as normal as possible.<br/>“Uh-huh.” Maudie nodded.<br/>“Alright then,” Reason declared, plucking her daughter off from the bed, “You know, you’re getting a little big for this.”<br/>“No.” Maudie protested, shaking her head.<br/>“No?” Reason responded playfully.<br/>Breakfast these days for the McCarthy’s was usually toast spread with jam or jelly or other type of fruit spread and fresh, or at least fresh-ish, fruit.  Reason put two slices of Serena Joy’s molasses oat bread in the toaster and pulled down a home canned jar of pale orange peach jam before cutting up an apple.  After the toast popped up, maybe a bit dark, she quickly pulled it out, spreading the jam on the slices and setting it with the apple’s slices in front Maudie, who picked up a slice and began to munch as her mother put on more toast.<br/>Cyrus was still on Naugahyde couch, feeding Grace her own breakfast, when Reason walked in, sitting it down on the couch next to him. “No thank you, I’m not sure I can eat right now.”<br/>“Just try, okay?” Reason requested, “Might be a bit cliché, but you need keep up your strength.”<br/>Meanwhile, in spite of being woken up in the middle of the night, Dean’s eyes slowly opened as he regained consciousness. He laid there on his side for a moment until he realized he wasn’t in the car anymore. He slowly raised up and found himself in a strange bed in a room with blue walls, his brother next to him. “Cas, wake up.” Dean urged nudging him awake.<br/>The little angel awoke and sat up, immediately realizing the problem. “Where are we?” He asked, “Where’s Cyrus? Where’s Grace?” The last thing he remembered Cyrus was taking the to Miss Reason.<br/>“I don’t know.” Dean admitted, his voice small and scared. As Cas began to cry, Dean called out, “Cyrus! Cyrus, where are you?”<br/>Cyrus quickly put Grace back in her car seat and ran to the room, where Dean and Castiel were holding each other and Cas was crying. “It’s okay.” Cyrus assured them quickly, leaping to them and pulling them into an embrace, “I’m here.  You were sleeping and we didn’t want to wake you up. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry!”<br/>After getting the boys calmed down, they sat them down a breakfast of toast with peach jam and apples as well.  Looking up, Dean asked, “When are Mommy and Daddy coming?”<br/>“As soon as they can little bro.” Cyrus promised, rubbing Dean on the back.<br/>Cas looked down gently tapping a piece of toast. “I want Mommy.”<br/>Just then, Cyrus’ phone went off. “That’s probably them, now, checking in.” The teen assured his brothers before answering the call.<br/>Sure enough, it was their parents, checking in.<br/>“When are you going to be here?” Castiel asked.<br/>“As soon as we can, bud.” Sam assured them, “We just need to, ah, take care of things first.”<br/>“We could help.” Dean volunteered.<br/>“I’m sorry, bud.” Sam told him, “This is a job for the adults.”<br/>After the call and getting some breakfast into the confused little boys, the adult and teenager sat them in the living room with some of Maudie’s playthings and few toys that happened to be in the diaper bag at the time of the break in, while Reason and Cyrus took turns peaking out the windows and doing rounds in the yard, one of them staying with the kids at all time. <br/>After a couple hours, when both of them were in the house, Dean asked “What’s an emergency?”<br/>“Huh?” Cyrus responded.  Where did THAT come from?<br/>“Maudie said Mommy and Daddy had an emergency.” Dean elaborated, “What’s an emergency?” He knew that an emergency was something you called 911 over, but other than that he didn’t really know what the world meant.<br/>“It’s like when something really unexpected happens and you need to act quickly.” Cyrus explained.<br/>“Why didn’t Daddy and Mommy call 911?” Castiel asked, “You’re supposed to call 911 when an emergency happens.”<br/>“Well, um, this was a special kind of emergency.” Cyrus answered, which was true.<br/>“Why is it special?” Cas asked.<br/>“Um, Mommy and Daddy will explain it, okay?” Cyrus tried, “Later.”<br/>“Why can’t we know now?!” Dean demanded, starting to get upset.<br/>Reason had an idea. “Dean, hold on a second.” With that she walked down the hall.<br/>Everyone seemed to go on pause as they waited for Reason to return. A few second later Reason did return, holding her crossbody back pack, which she sat down on the floor. “Dean, would you mind picking this up and carrying it for me?”<br/>Dean walked over and put the strap around him, thought it fell off his little body. He grabbed the strap and pulled, and pulled and pulled, but he couldn’t get it to even move. He certainly couldn’t pick it up and carry it.  “It’s too heavy.”<br/>“Exactly.” Reason said, picking up the back pack and putting it on herself, “And I would be a pretty poor baby sitter to ask a little boy to carry such a load. It’s the same way with knowledge. Some knowledge is just too heavy for kids. When you are older and stronger, you can carry it. But for now, you have to trust me and Cyrus and your Mommy and Daddy to carry it for you.” <br/>“Okay.” Dean reluctantly agreed, then went back to playing.<br/>“Where did you get that from?” Cyrus asked.<br/>“Corrie Ten Bom wrote about it in The Hiding Place.” Reason answered, “Apparently her dad did it when she was six and asked what sex sin was.  My Dad, he um, did a whole series of sermons from that book.”<br/>Meanwhile, back at the bunker, a black car pulled up. The window rolled down and a woman with her hair pulled back in a ponytail peered at the place, wondering what had happened to her superior.<br/>Amanda Watts had reported to Antonia Bevel for many years now.  She felt a certain sense of loyalty to her.  The plan was supposed to be simple. Toni would secure one or both of the Winchesters, she would call Miss Watts when she was ready for her and they would go to the base her boss procured and see what they couldn’t do to drive the elders to more serve actions.  As  it got later, she knew something had gone wrong, and went to look for her.<br/>Pulling over and hiding the car, Miss Watts stepped out to walk into the building.<br/>What Miss Watts didn’t realize was that, she was also being watched from the road. An older man in back sport coat pulled out his phone and dialed a number. “Yeah, we may have a problem.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Drunk Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Tova and Mick flee, Tova learns the truth about the event that separated them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tova threw the money at the cab driver giving him a curt nod in thanks, hurrying into the building, Mick trailing behind.<br/>“We shouldn’t be back here.” Mick protested, as they walked through the lobby or the hotel, picking up his pace as people started to stare.<br/>“Why?” Tova questioned, turning back to look at him suspiciously as they went up the stairs, “Did you tell them where I was staying?”<br/>“No but—they’re going to track us down.” Mick protested, “This city has hundreds, if not thousands of cameras, there’s no way we avoided them all.”<br/>“We’ll be quick.” Tova told him tensely, “We’re just grabbing supplies, and patch you up, and then we’ll be on our way.”<br/>Mick continued to follow. “On our way to where, exactly? I mean, I’m assuring you have a plan, here.”<br/>“You’ll know when we get there.” Tova responded.<br/>They finally made it to the room, hurrying inside. Tova quickly locked the door and for good measure, barricaded it with a chair before grabbing her back pack from the closet, throwing it on the bed and opening the back half and pulling out a bottle of vodka.  “I’m not sure how much good this will do for you, but here.”  She had learned from her experience with the man that Mick had a shockingly high alcohol tolerance. She wasn’t even sure he could get drunk.<br/>“So how did this start?” Mick asked, sitting at the bar with Tova, who was nursing an old fashioned, while he had a glass of scotch, “Hunting internationally?  Were there not enough monsters in Israel?”<br/>Overhead, a new sound began, “Rain, rain on my face. It hasn’t stopped, raining for days. My world is a flood.  Slowly I become…”<br/>Mick had just met this strange foreign hunter a few hours before.  First on a way to a briefing, when she stopped him from stepping out into oncoming traffic, too absorbed in his work to realizing the crosswalk light was red.  When he got to the docks to give the hunter the information, she was sitting on the docks waiting for the pagan god to come in.  Apparently, she had followed him, the god, not Mick, she was as surprised to see him there as he was to see her, from France.  At first, he hadn’t been very receptive to her idea that they all worked together, but in the time they all spent bickering the pagan nearly slipped past the port, then one thing leads to another, and they actually did work together to dispatch the creature, actually rather well. When all was said and done, after swearing the British hunter involved to secrecy on this whole matter, Mick offered to take her out for a drink to thank her for both helping them and saving his life earlier. Always egger to make a new connection, and having many, many questions Tova accepted.  And Mick had a few questions of his own.<br/>“There is more than enough monster in Israel.” Tova replied, taking a sip of her drink, “But when I got a lead on the Mesopotamia  god, you know, the one that—” She looked down in her glass, “The one who killed Miriam and he crossed over into Egypt,  and I decided that, I was already putting my life in danger almost daily by seeking out things that wanted to kill me and/or eat me, so why let a little things like complex and tense international relations stop me? It also helped that, un, my first official day in country, I ran into an Egyptian hunter who caught the case, fortunately as hunters we were well versed enough in Latin to convey the general idea of what I was doing, and he agreed to help.  He was my first international contact. One thing leads to another, and next thing you know, I got a phone for every continent but Antarctica, and if a monster hops the border, and/or a pagan needs its behind kicked, those phones go off.” Then she finished the drink, “But this is my first time in Britain. Imagine my surprise to find you branch of the Men of Letters still up and running.”<br/>“You’ve actually heard of us?” Mick asked, surprised.<br/>“I have a contact in Italy whose dad was in the Italian branch before everything went to seed.” Tova explained, “I least I think that’s what she called it.  Sometimes we have translation issues. I wonder why she’s never mentioned you here.”<br/>“She might not know we’re still, as you put it, up and running.” Mick speculated, “It got harder to contact everyone after the American chapter was defunct and most of the European branches were, as you also put it, gone to seed.”  Then turned his attention to the bartender, “Another drink for my friend please.”<br/>“…but if I can’t swim after forty days and my mind is crushed by the thrashing waves life me up so high that I cannot fall….” The restraunt speakers played.<br/>Just then a new glass was set in front of Tova. “An Italian restraunt, in the middle of London, that plays American alternative over its speakers.” Tova commented, with an amused smile as she took a sip.<br/>It was like that for the rest of the night. Even after they were seated, they kept ordering each other drinks, neither one wanting to outdo the other. Over those drinks and a plate of bruschetta, they talked and compared notes, until it was like they were old friends.<br/>That bruschetta was also the only thing that kept Tova from getting alcohol poisoning.<br/>“You know, I like the song selection here.” Tova rambled, drunk, Mick supporting her as they walked out, “…downpour on my soul. Crashing in the ocean, I’m losing control…”<br/>“You can say that again.” Mick commented, waving down a town, “Where did you say you were staying again?”<br/>When he arrived at the motel, they stepped out of the car, Tova twirling. He grabbed her and walked into the building and up the stairs.  “Stay, right, there.” He told her, tumbling with the keys he had got off her, putting it in the door.<br/>Mick turned on the light, revealing sparse room, a bed with an ugly tan bedspread, bedside table, and another table in the what was supposed to be a dining room. Not commenting on it, Mick threw Tova over his shoulder, walking her into the room.  “Here we go.” He announced, gently laying her on the bed, covering her with his jacket, as she finally passed out.  Opening the drawer of beside table and found the pad of paper he was seeking as well as a pen.<br/> Writing a quick note explaining what happened and giving her his number, he put by her hip purse, which she had shed in her drunken state, and stepped out, locking the door behind her.<br/>In the present, Mick was taking a swing from the bottle, while Tova pulled out a scalpel, steadying herself. “This might hurt.” She warned, placing a hand by wound.<br/>Tova was right. It did hurt and Mick had to fight back a gasp of pain.<br/>“Mick, we need to talk about Kendrick’s.” Tova began as she cut his skin.<br/>“It’s not important.” Mick gritted, clearly in pain, “Lady Bevel just probably pulled a memory at random to keep your Sam’s physic from seeing anything important.”<br/>“Her killing a child when she was still a child herself wasn’t important?” Tova questioned, deciding it was better not to correct Mick at this point. After moment she continued, “Mick, you would never talk about what happened there, but you get this—haunted look in your eye, and for as long as I’ve known you’ve have nightmares, nightmares you wouldn’t tell me about, and I think it has to do with whatever they did to you there.”<br/>“What makes you think they did anything to me there?” Mick asked as Tova removed the bullet, causing him to wince.<br/>“Because they took a boy and turned him into an automation.” Tova snarked, snatching the vodka bottle from him and pouring it over the wound.<br/>“Tova, I—” He trailed off, surprised by the sting of the alcohol, “I know you disprove, no, I know you hate the Code, but it exists—”<br/>“Michael Davies , I swear, if you say if the code exist for a reason, I swear I will throw you out there to the tender of mercies of the people you just betrayed,  or did you forget you just flat out defied an order from a superior, which if I remember correctly flies in the face of your precious Code.”  She took her out a scalpel and began cutting into his flesh, “So why did you do that anyway?  Why did you throw away everything to save me?”  She may still despise him, and she definitely didn’t trust him, not anymore at least, but she couldn’t deny he had just sacrificed the only life he knew to save her and she was grateful. She was also baffled, as it was inconsistent with everything she knew. It was also inconsistent with what was happening now.<br/>“Is now really the time for this?” Mick groaned as the bullet was painfully cut out of him.<br/>“Now might be all we have, Mick.” Tova responded, eyes on her work.<br/>Mick winced as she dug the bullet out. “It was you. “He answered finally, “It was you, and I hesitated, and then you were screaming and they were fighting and then I couldn’t think and then…” His voice trailed off.<br/>“Come on Mick,” Tova urged, “And then what?”<br/>He couldn’t bring himself to say it. Saying it would mean answering her first question. “You know, you’re actually quite good at this.”<br/>“You’re trying to change the subject.” Tova responded, threading a surgical needle and dousing it with the vodka.<br/>“Really, Tova, what does it matter?” Mick questioned as she began to sew up the wound.<br/>It matters to me. Tova thought, but gave a more practical reason. “I need to know who I’m with right now.”<br/>“Tova, you know me.” Mick responded.<br/>“Do I?” Tova responded, “Because I thought I did once only to get the rug pulled out from under me and it cost a teenage girl who never hurt anyone her life.  Then I thought I did again, only to get summoned to stop an invasion, rescued from death, and –and---What really happened in Leeds?”<br/>That took Mick aback. “What?”<br/>“You said Leeds didn’t go down like I thought it did. “Tova recapped, “So, how did it go down?”<br/>“What happened at Kendrick’s, why did I betray my people to save you, what happened in Leeds,” Mick listed, “Which do I answer first?”<br/>Tova glared at him, resisting the urge to take her frustration out on him by just jabbing him with the needle, then got back to work. <br/>After Tova patched Mick up, they suck out the back   and managed to hail a cab again, then another, then another after that, doing evasive maneuvers, trying to find the path of least resistance, before finally starting on foot as they got to the edge of the city. By sunset, they were traveling through the countryside around London, Tova leading the way, Mick trailing behind, trying deduce what the plan was.<br/>“Are you thinking about bringing in the Scots?” Mick asked, “Are we going to walk to Scotland?”<br/>“Nope.” Tova responded brusquely, looking ahead. <br/>“No, to what?” Mick questioned, “No, you’re not going to use your Scottish contacts, or no, we’re not walking to Scotland?”  After a beat, Mick changed tactics. “So, you’re just not talking to me now?”<br/>“Not unless you answer one of my questions.” Tova retorted, “You pick which one.”<br/>Just then, on the other side of the road from was sturdy looking red brick building that looked to be at least two stories, with a wooden sign out front that read: YE OLE INN HOSTEL<br/>When the fugitives stepped inside, they found themselves in a warm, brightly lit lobby with an opening to the shared lounge covered by a tapestry patterned a kaleidoscope of bright red greens and yellows.  Watched over by a print of Davinci’s The Virgin and Child with Saint Anne, was simple wooden desk on which sat a small tree man incense burner emitting a stream of cedar scented smoke. A young woman with long dark hair was working at the desk, looking up in surprise when she heard the door open. <br/>“Hi.” Tova greeted her, “We didn’t book ahead, but you wouldn’t happen to have the honeymoon suite available?” Please. <br/>The honeymoon suite was the only  private room in the hostel, a wood framed bed topped with a thick white comforter at the center of the room, a locker that also served as a bedstand, on top of which was a rough slat lamp and another tree man, this one surrounded by red toadstools, incense smoke pouring from its mouth,  creating a waterfall affect down the base, filling the room with the scent of chocolate covered strawberries. <br/>“I don’t know if that’s cute or disturbing.” Mick commented before turning to his reluctant companion, “Tova, what are we doing here?”<br/>“Wait here.” Tova ordered, walking off to the bathroom. <br/>The honeymoon suite also had a private bathroom.  That was the whole reason they were there. Shutting the door and locking it, Tova went over to the toilet and began to take off the back lid. Please, please, please, please. She silently begged, and found sure enough, the water proof bag was still there, the burner phone still in it. Tova removed the bag from inside the back, took the phone out and hit the one saved number, sighing in relief as she heard the sound of the dial tone. <br/>At the same time, there was an old man with thick gray hair sat in an office, a brindle Presa Canarias mix at his feet, when a phone went off. “You’ve reached Edgar Macalister. “He announced in clear Scottish brogue, “I don’t recognize the caller ID so you should not have this number.” <br/>“Edgar, it’s Tova Abramov.”  She told him.<br/>“Tova,” Edgar responded, smiling over the phone, “Long time no see. Well, so to speak. Though I take it from the way you sound this isn’t a social call.”<br/>“It isn’t.” Tova admitted, “Remember how you said I could come to you if my British contacts got me into trouble…”<br/>After ending the call, Tova looked out, where Mick was sitting on the bed, looking at her in anticipation. <br/>“Remember Edgar from Aberdeen?  He’s sending someone to come extract us, he gave me a description, they should be here by morning, he’ll ask for the alias I gave the desk.”<br/>“But we have an agreement with Scotland.” Mick protested, “They’re not supposed to cross into our territory.” <br/>Tova shot him a look at said, really? <br/>“Right, a little late for that.” Mick responded, “So we just wait here?”<br/>“Yep.” Tova answered, pulling out her gun and going to the other side of the bed, sitting down. <br/>“Seriously,” Mick responded, turning his head to look at her, “We’re back to that?”<br/>“Yes, until you answer my questions?” Tova snapped. <br/>“Why does it matter?” Mick challenged. <br/>“It matters!” Tova yelled, starting to get worked up, “People have died Mick! And maybe…maybe….” Tears welled up in her eyes, “Maybe there’s still hope!”<br/>Mick balked, completely lost now. “What?!”<br/>Tova has spent so many years hardening her heart towards Mick. But now, here he was, in front of her, and he had ripped his life apart to save her.  The rational part of her mind as well as her moral compass was telling her that one good deed didn’t negate all the evil the British Men of Letters had done, evil that he had been a part of. But another part of her brain was nagging at her, asking what if…what if Mick could be saved?<br/>“It was bad enough that, that poor girl…” Tova began, on the edge of tears, “…but to twist the knife…. you broke my heat!”<br/>Tova lead the way, bursting through the door, followed by Mick, both of them holding riffles loaded with rock salt. Hearing muffled cries from help, they ran towards the nearest bedroom.<br/>Hands tied to the headboard, a teenage girl, her hair in a dark braid that was coming undone, pulling, trying to get free, tying to call out, but a white cloth was tied in her mouth, as large man with a short, rough beard leered over her, his eyes red.<br/>The pair burst through the door, Tova shooting the demon with rock salt first, then splashed holy water on it, the combination sending him back. “I got him you get the girl.” Tova instructed, marching forwards.<br/>Mick took the gag out of her mouth before he started cutting the rope. “What’s your name?”<br/>“Peggy.” The girl answered in northern lilt, her voice trembling, almost a sob, “P—Please help me.”<br/>“Don’t worry, you’re going to be all right.” He assured her, finishing cutting her free and pulling her off the bed, “Come on, let’s go.”<br/>Using the holy water to keep the demon at bay, Tova chanted the exorcism and suddenly red smoke came pouring out of the mouth of the host body, which fell to the ground.<br/>Tova leaned down and checked for a pulse. Nothing. “Crap.”<br/>  It was then Mick opened the door.  “You have everything under control here?”<br/>“Yeah,” Tova confirmed, “Thanks for the tip.” After a beat she asked, “The girl?”<br/>“She’s fine.” Mick answered, “We got there just in time. Left her outside until we figure out what to do with her. Didn’t seem like much of a flight risk.”<br/>“Figure out what we— “Tova began, “We give her a ride home, that’s what we do with her.”<br/>“Tova, she saw everything.” Mick countered urgently, “Well, perhaps not everything, she didn’t see you exorcise the demon, but she saw enough that she knows too much.”<br/>Tova’s blood went cold as she realized what Mick was getting at. “Please tell me you’re saying what I think you’re saying. Mick, she’s what, sixteen, fifteen?” After a beat it hit her, “Oh, God do you---”<br/>“Well, it’s never gotten this far in over a decade.” Mick cut her off, “I honestly don’t know how the demon got past our systems.  But, while it might not have been victims of the creatures per say, there has been the odd bystander who saw what they shouldn’t have.”<br/>Tova felt like she was going to be sick, shaking her head. “Just when I thought your people couldn’t get any sicker. Mick, what you’re proposing is wrong and you know it, and furthermore it’s unnecessary. There’s no way that child is telling anyone what happened, they’ll think she’s insane.”  Inside she was thinking, please don’t push this. Please be the man I think you are. “I like you, Mick. I consider you one of my closest friends, but if you think….”<br/>“You’re right.” Mick cut her off, “We’ll talk to her, make up a story, no reason any of my people need to find out. Do you need help with the clean-up?”<br/>“In a minute,” Tova replied, “For now let’s get this out of the way.”<br/>It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Mick. He just seems weird when they dropped Peggy off. Weird when they parted ways, him getting on a train back to London, her to the airport to head home for a few weeks. It was enough to make her turn around when she was sure he was gone.<br/>Two days later, and nothing had happened. No one had come for Peggy. She actually seemed to be doing well, all things considered. So well, in fact, she went on a baby-sitting job.<br/>Tova sat in the car in front of the house. The curtains were drawn so she couldn’t see them proper but she could make out everybody’s shadows. She glanced upstairs as Peggy put the kids to bed, then went back down stairs, before pulling a book out of her backpack and beginning to work.<br/>Tova smiled, glad to be wrong. Satisfied that if something happened it would have already, she drove off.<br/>Five minutes after Tova left, a man dressed in black leather approached the back window of the house. Taking a rock, he smashed the glass.<br/>The next two years of Tova’s life could have been different if she hadn’t looked up at the right moment.<br/>She was waiting in the terminal for her flight to Israel to board, when she glanced up for a moment to one of those big screens, they kept on the 24-hour news cycle, well, 24/7. Catching Peggy’s picture, Tova stood up, staring to hear over the chatter of the airport.<br/>“…police aren’t releasing details at this time, but it is believing the girl was killed in a robbery gone wrong. The children were left unharmed….”<br/>Her heart plummeting and her whole body slowly heating up with anger, Tova pulled out her phone and hit the speed dial.<br/> Mick was waiting for the call.  He was sitting at his apartment, a drink in hand, the phone in front of him, knowing that at any minute, Tova was going to call and she was going to change everything.  As it started ringing, he downed his drink, and picked it up. “Tova, I can explain—”<br/>“Save it.” Tova cut him off harshly, “I just called to tell you we’re done.”<br/>“I suspected as much.”  Mick said, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice, “I’m sorry it’s come down to this.”<br/>“How could you?” Tova demanded, “She was—she was just a little girl, Mick. She wasn’t a threat to anyone!”<br/>“I’m sorry.” Mick replied, “It wasn’t an easy decision to make, but the Code—”<br/>“Don’t you dare talk to me about the Code.” Tova cut him off coldly, “We’re done. Lose my number and have a nice life.” <br/>“Tova—” Mick began.<br/>However, before he could go on, Tova hung up, throwing her phone down.<br/>Mick sighed, hanging up his phone, before taking out a handkerchief to wipe his face, then took another drink. <br/>Mick was silent as Tova composed herself, whipping her eyes.  Not looking at her, he said, “I didn’t tell them. I don’t know how they found out.”<br/>Tova lowered her hand.  “What?”<br/>“I didn’t tell them about the demon, Peggy, any of it.” Mick began, “I only found out they knew anything until I got a call to come in for a formal reprimand. I learned of Peggy’s death hours before you did, if that. Apparently, you were the only thing they didn’t know about.  They were more upset about me not going through official channels than anything else, they thought I didn’t realize the girl had seen anything, and well, I wasn’t about to tell them about you, no sense in both of us dying I figured.  I don’t know how I got out of it alive. When I came in, they acted like they didn’t even know what I was talking about.  And when you called, even after you gave me a word in edgewise, well…. I knew I had to let you go. If you found out the truth, you’d do something about it, and you’d get yourself killed.”<br/>Tova sat there, her hands covering her mouth in shock. “Oh, my…Michael…”<br/>Just then the patchwork blanket over the doorway flew back and a girl who looked to be in her late teens or early twenties, spun into the room singing, “Because maybe, you’re gonna be the one that saves me…”<br/>Both Mick and Tova stood up, Tova catching the girl.  “Sor-Sorry.” The girl slugged.<br/>“Sweetheart, I’m sorry, but you can’t be here.” Tova told her, “Are you alone? Is someone with you?”<br/>“There are people with me.” The girl answered, seemingly drunk.<br/>“Come on, love, let’s go find your friends. “Mick urged gently as they nudged her at the door.<br/>That was when the girl whirled around, pulling a gun from her jacket. Fortunately, Mick and Tova were quick enough on the draw that they aimed at her before she could fire.<br/>“You don’t want to do this.” Mick told her.<br/>The girl said nothing, about to pull the trigger when there was a loud bang, and she felt a strong pain her leg.<br/>Tova had fired shot off, hitting her a leg. Seeing an opportunity, Mick hit her, sending the girl to the ground, unconscious and the gun across the room. He had been trained in everything the girl had been and had years more experience. <br/>“Okay, help me get her to the bathroom.” Tova instructed, grabbing the girl under the arm.<br/>“Well played.” A voice said behind them.<br/>They turned around to see the old man in the bottle green suit standing in the doorway.<br/>Tova and Mick immediately raised their guns.<br/>“I’m not here to fight.” Mr. White said, his hands out in front of him, “I just want to talk. I think he can help each other.”<br/>“You sent your pretty little child solider here after us to help?” Tova questioned, “Is she even legal?”<br/>“Miss Ames, while green, was the only operative they could scround up on such notice.” Mr. White informed them, “The old men are used to working with a bit more foresight. I simply took advantage of the trail she left to follow her to you. Unfortunately, not in time to prevent—” He looked down at the uncurious girl on the ground, “A bit much don’t you think.”<br/>“She was trying to kill us.” Tova pointed out, “She’s lucky we didn’t respond in kind.”<br/>“Why aren’t we responding in kind?” Mick questioned.<br/>“Mick!” Tova responded in disbelief.<br/>“This isn’t a civilian we’re talking about here.” Mick argued.<br/>“Anyway.” Mr. White spoke up, trying to get their attention back, “I wanted to find you because you were right, Miss Abramov. You both were. We have no business America. If you have a plan to stop them, I don’t care how suicidally ludicrous it is, I want in.”<br/>Tova looked over at Mick. “Mick, do a round around the inn, make sure there’s no one waiting in the wings. “Then she addressed Mr. White, “You, help me get her patched up and restrained for when she wakes up.  Then, if you’re legit, I’ll call Edgar and let him know to make room for two more passengers. “</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Good Cop, Bad Cop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hannah and Sam try to make a deal with Toni.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hunter and angel looked at the phone, then looked at each other, silently wondering what to do.<br/>Toni stared at the phone too, her heart clinched like a fist, terrified about whoever would be on the other line. If it was someone checking in, fine, good even, she could get some back up and if she framed it right maybe she could use it to convince them to eliminate the Winchesters and their lot.  On the other hand, if it was Anna, if Conner wanted to talk to her… would they be able to trace it? Would they be able to get to him somehow?<br/>Hannah finally picked up the phone and hit accept, putting the phone to her ear, and began to speak in Toni’s voice.  “Hello, hello.”<br/>Toni’s head jotted up in panic and shock. What was she playing at?<br/>Sam’s head turned to Hannah in surprise. Since when could she do that?<br/>“It’s me, milady.” A voice Hannah recognized as Anna came on the line, “I’m sorry to bother you, but it’s been a while since we heard from you, and Connor’s starting to get a bit upset.  Are you where you could talk to him for a bit?”<br/>“Yes, of course.”  Hannah replied, still successfully pretending to be Toni.<br/>Toni began strangling again, pulling so hard the chair clanged up and down against the floor, trying to call out from beneath the tape.<br/>“Ssssh!”  Hannah hissed in her normal voice putting her hand over the receiver, “Do you want to upset your son? Do you want this to be his last memory of his mother?!”<br/>As if on cue, a little boy spoke on the other end of the call “Mummy?” <br/>“Hello there, my love.” Hannah greeted him in his mother’s voice, her heart dropping at how young he sounded, “Anna said you were asking for me?”<br/>“Yes.”  Connor confirmed, “You left when I was asleep and then you never called. I got worried.”<br/>“I know, darling.” Hannah told him in a gentle tone, “But Mummy will be home soon.”<br/>“How soon?” Connor asked, “I miss you.”<br/>“I miss you, too.” Hannah, still pretending to be Toni, told him, feeling like she was about to cry, “I love you so, so much.”<br/>“I love you, too, Mummy.” Connor replied and with that the phone was hung up.<br/>Hannah took the phone away from her ear, her whole body shaking.<br/>“Hey, you okay?” Sam asked.<br/>“We were right.” Hannah declared, “It’s her son.” She looked to Sam. “He wanted to talk to her. He was worried because she had been gone so long. He sounded so young….”<br/>“How did you do that anyway?”  Sam asked.<br/>“Remember how Anna lured your father to the garage?” Hannah reminded him, “I just did that.”  She then crouched down, reaching out and ripping the tape off of Toni’s mouth.  <br/>Tears were streaming down Toni’s face now, the type of emotionally overwhelmed she could only be over her son, and took ragged gulps of breath. “Please, please don’t hurt him.”  She pleaded, “Do whatever you like to me, but leave him out of this.”<br/>Hannah reached out and put hand on Toni’s face, almost in a caress. “But I’ll make a deal with you. Tell us the whole plan and we’ll let you go.  I can erase your memory; your son never has to know you were in any danger.”<br/>Toni, not in a state to talk and still processing the offer, Toni just stared, panting. <br/>“Ah, Hannah, can I see you outside for a moment?” Sam requested, taking her by the arm and hurrying in her outside, leaving Toni still there a wreck.<br/>“What are you doing?!” Sam demanded the minute the door was shut.<br/>“Sam, that child couldn’t have been older than our boys, maybe younger, we can’t leave him on his own, not when we can avoid it.” Hannah told him.<br/>“And do you know what would have happened to our boys if her plan worked last night?” Sam challenged, “You can’t think she would have shown restraint.”<br/>“I know she wouldn’t.” Hannah admitted, “Why do think I didn’t tell her we wouldn’t actually hurt Connor?”<br/>“Connor?” Sam repeated, confused.<br/>“It’s her son’s name.” Hannah explained, “Look, Sam, we have an out. We can show mercy. I can just wipe her mind of the last 48 hours or so, she’ll be as clueless as when she landed.”<br/>“But she’d still know about us from her somewhat misinformed murder board.” Sam countered, “The woman’s obsessed with me and Dean, remember?  And even if it wasn’t for that you’d have to erased the memories of the people who gave her assignment, her house keeper, her son, everyone and anyone who knew anything about this….” Suddenly something occurred to him, “If we get out of this there are a couple of people I probably need to check on. “Getting back on the subject, he said, “Look, it’s not like I’m raring to kill a human either, especially with what we know now, but I’m not seeing another option. I mean—and I’m serious here—if you can think of another viable option, I’m all ears.”<br/>“Let me think.” Hannah requested, racking her brain, “What if we just—kept her? I mean, we have dungeon. We could have Connor smuggled out and he could live in the bunker with us and we could bring Toni up for supervised visitation.”<br/>Sam paused a minute. “Hannah, I love you, but that is insane.  I mean, we got lucky with Grace crying, but she’s still a trained operative, and she’s going to at least try to escape, and moving her back and forth is going to increase the risk of her escaping. “<br/>“Well, then we put Connor down with her and do some renovations to make it more comfortable for him and feasibly livable.”  Hannah suggested, “Better lighting, heat, some furniture---”<br/>“Hannah, that’s the plot of Room.” Sam responded.<br/>“You know, it’s easy to be the one poking holes in the plan, Sam.” Hannah countered, trying not to get frustrated.<br/>Sam rubbed his forehead. “I’m sorry. It’s just….” He sighed. “We’ll think of something, okay? Just maybe not at this moment.”<br/>Just then Hannah’s phone went off. Checking the ID, she said, “It’s Reason.” With both their heart’s in their throats, Hannah answered the call, “What’s happened?”<br/>“I got a call from Rawls’ guy that someone showed up at the bunker.” Reason explained, “They never showed up at the trailer, but I figured that was still too close, so I called Alex, she and Jody are going to meet us halfway and I’ll hand them over.”<br/>Hannah sighed in relief both the kids and their friends were alright, that things were being handled. “Thank you. What about you? What about Maudie?”<br/>“Serena’s got her; she’s taking her to her parents just to be on the safe side.” Reason told her, “So, any luck?”<br/>“Yes and no.” Hannah answered, “Thank you for letting us know.”<br/>“No problem.” Reason said, “Hey, I told Cyrus we’d switch when we got to the interstate, you want to talk to him?”<br/>“Yes, thank you.” Hannah agreed.<br/>After a moment Cyrus’ voice came on. “The boys are a little freaked out and confused, but other than that, they’re okay. Grace is just bored, I think.”<br/>“What about you?” Hannah asked, concerned.<br/>“Don’t worry about me, I’m good.”  Cyrus assured her, “The sooner we get to something that looks like safety the better.”<br/>“Hannah…” Sam began, not wanting to cut off either, but knew they had to get back to work.<br/>Hannah nodded and held up a finger. “Cyrus, I have to go, I think we might actually be finally getting somewhere.  I love you.”<br/>“You too.” Cyrus responded.<br/>With that they hung up. “They sent someone else to the bunker.”<br/>“What?” Sam asked, “Are—”<br/>“Everyone’s fine.” Hannah assured him quickly, “No one was at the bunker and they never went to the trailer, Reason’s taking them to Jody.” <br/>Sam ran his fingers through his hair. “Man, these people are determined.”<br/>“Yeah.” Hannah agreed, then it hit her, “That’s it!”<br/>“What?” Sam responded, “What’s it?”<br/>“How we get Toni back to her son while protecting our family.” Hannah elaborated, “We get her to jump ship, or at least cut ties with British Men of Letters. “<br/>Toni ceased trying to get free for the moment, her head hung down, a few strands of blonde hair fell into her face, slightly obscuring her vision.  She couldn’t be sure, but she thought her ponytail might be coming undone. In fact, she imagined she must be pretty disheveled at this point.<br/>The angel was lying. There was no way they were letting her live. Even with her mind wiped she was still too much of a threat. Her people were still too much of a threat.<br/>But what about Connor?<br/>Maybe she could still bargain for his life.  Maybe if she told them everything she knew; she could convince them to leave him alone.  Anna was there, she could raise the boy.  But that would also mean betraying the British Men of Letters. The organization she had devoted her life, too. Everything she did she did with them in mind.  The organization she put no one else above. <br/>Except for one thing.<br/>But if she did give in, if she did tell them everything, would the British Men of Letters come for Conner?<br/>Just then, Sam walked back into the room followed by Hannah, who walked up to their prisoner, taking a tissue out of her blazer. “Sam,” She began, crouching down in front of Toni again, “Would mind getting a glass of water?”<br/>“Sure.” Sam agreed, thinking he saw where this was going.<br/>Hannah carefully whipped Toni’s face, tucking the loose hair back behind the other’s woman’s here, almost tenderly. “There we go.” She commented, before Sam handed her the glass, which she put up to Toni’s lips. “Here, drink. You know you want to.”<br/>Toni sipped the water, swallowing it, soothing her sore throat. “Thank you,” She got out, “Thank you for not letting my son know what’s happening.”<br/>“I didn’t do it for you.” Hannah informed, “So, have you thought about our offer?”<br/>Toni shook her head. “I’m not an idiot. You’ll never let me go.  And I have duty to my people.”<br/>“Your people have already replaced you.” Hannah informed her, “Someone was spotted breaking into the bunker.”<br/>“Might be a rescue mission.” Toni countered, trying to get some of her swagger back into her voice, and failing. <br/>“Do you really think that?” Hannah countered, “From my understanding everyone’s expendable to them.”<br/>“Learn that from your sources in Italy?” Toni quipped.<br/>“What about your son?” Hannah asked, “Don’t you have a duty to him? You’re the one who brought him into this world, are you going to leave him alone in it?”<br/>“He won’t be alone.” Toni justified, “I have people who will look after him and he’s a Legacy, so the organization will see to it he’s safe until he’s old enough to learn our ways.  One day he’ll understand.”<br/>Hannah rubbed her face in frustration. “They told us the British Men of Letters were a cult but---” She laughed bitterly as she shook her head, “That, that is a whole new level of twisted.”<br/>“Says the woman whose boss asked Abraham to kill his son.” Toni countered.<br/>“That was---“Hannah began, took a minute, then stare over, “God was never actually going to make Abraham go through that, it was a test so Abraham would know how deep his faith was. Read the text, Abraham has faith his son is coming back down that mountain with him, even if God has to bring him back to life. If you look at the whole Bible God tends to take a rather dim view on child sacrifice in most cases.  Like what you’re doing right now.” <br/>“Come now, you make it sound like I’m roasting him alive to offer to Moloch.”  Toni brushed her off.<br/>“No, but he’s what, three, four, and you’ve already got his whole life planned out for him.” Hannah responded, “What if he were to come to you, sit you down and say, ‘Mother, I do not want to join the British Men of Letters, I would rather be a brick layer’? What would you say?”<br/>Toni froze.  She hadn’t really thought of that before. She had just taken it as given that he would join the British Men of Letters one day, as she had, and her parents before her. Now she couldn’t answer the question. And that scared her. <br/>“It doesn’t have to be this way, Toni.” Hannah urged, “I saw it in your memories, I know you love your son.  We can help you both get away, make a better life for your son where he can be whatever he wants—bearing its physically possible, moral and legal. Somewhere where he doesn’t have to wind up tied to chair in a cabin stubbornly clinging to wrongheaded ideals.”<br/>“And how do you think you’re going to get him out?”  Toni challenged, before looking up at Sam definitely, “What do you two imagine is happening here?  Do you think you’re being brave, you’re being kind, that you’re the heroes of this story? Showing the poor brainwashed minion the error of her ways? Well, you’re no heroes, either of you. You’re just bad at your job, especially you, Sam.”<br/>“Yeah, and you’re better?” Sam challenged, “Killing civilians, the people you’re supposed to protect, just because they saw something supernatural, not to mention whatever that was Hannah saw earlier. Do you even know what your job is?”<br/>Toni just sat there for a minute, her head hung down again, her muddled thoughts running wild. Her cause was just. The cause she had served her whole life to since before she was old enough to drive, old enough to drink even, was just and right and they weren’t going to convince her otherwise.  But…something about what they were saying was starting to get to her, just a little. Stuffing those feelings down and steeling herself, she looked up again defiantly. “You know what Hannah saw earlier?  It’s a rite of passage all cadets go through to demonstrate their ability to execute orders without question. Two students, usually of some close connection to each other, in my case it was a cusion, go into the head mistress’ office, one comes out, if you get by meaning.”<br/>They did. Loud and clear.<br/>“They made you kill her?” Sam asked, appalled.<br/>“How—how old were you?” Hannah asked, equally horrified.<br/>“Thirteen.”  Toni answered, “So was she. Just months apart, me and Amy. Grew up together, we more like sisters. I loved her. And I stabbed her death. Because that’s what the Code demands.  And when the time comes, I have all the faith that my bright boy is coming out of that room.”<br/>Sam rubbed his face. Well, this catch more flies with honey than you do with vinegar thing wasn’t going to work. So much for mercy.<br/>A wave of anger and disgust went over Hannah. “I can’t believe I wanted to save you.” She told Toni coldly, not raising her voice, “Knowing he could die, knowing what he’ll go through if he survives and you still plan on sending him to that hellhole dressed up as prep school.  You’re a horrible mother.  No, you’re not even a mother. You don’t deserve to be mother, let alone be called one.  Mothers are supposed to protect their children from danger and teach them right from wrong, even most animals know that, at least the first part.” Hannah’s voice leaked poison, her words icy fire, but she still hadn’t raised her voice, not even once, “You’re a monster, a snake that devours her own young with smile. Connor would be better off being raised by wolves.  He should’ve been taken away from you when he was born and taken far, far away. You should have been sterilized the moment you started puberty. I should do the world a favor and cut your reproductive organs out of you might now so you can’t ruin anymore children.  Connor will be better off when you’re out of his life.”<br/>Toni sat there, overcome by the clam tirade, the words hitting her like bullets.<br/>Just then there was noise from outside.  Sam pulled out his gun. “I’ll go see what that is, you stay here.”<br/>Hannah nodded in agreement, before taking the duct tape and slapping a new piece on Toni’s mouth.<br/>Sam kept around the side of the cabin, looking around.  Maybe it was a false alarm. It wasn’t like the whole world stopped because a portion of secret sub culture most people knew nothing about was dealing with an international circus.<br/>That theory held up until someone hit Sam from behind as he rounded the corner.<br/>The hit was strong, but not strong enough to knock him out. Rubbing his head and rolling over, he found himself staring up at a woman with long dark brown hair and sadistically pleased look on her face.<br/>“Sam Winchester, I presume.” Miss Watts guessed, “You should be more careful with your location services on your phones.”<br/>Dammitt. Sam thought, trying to get to his feet. “Are you one of them?”<br/>“I’m one of them.” Miss Watts confirmed, “I believe you have a friend of mind.”<br/>Sam went for his gun, only to get a boot to the face.<br/>Inside the cabin, Hannah was now standing up, peaking outside to see if she caught sight of Sam, gripping her angel blade, as Toni sat in the chair, the fight seemingly gone out of her, her head hung down.<br/>You don’t deserve to be mother, let  alone be called one.  The angel’s word rang out in Toni’s mind. You’re a monster, a snake that devours her own young with smile.   And there was one awful, horrible thought of Toni’s own in there.<br/>Hannah was right.<br/>Since she had her son, Toni tried to tell herself that she was doing better than her own parents.  That she was letting him had an actual childhood before training starts.  That she didn’t take part if the ‘cry it out’ ‘holding your children too much will spoil them’ nonsense. That she spent time to him and tried not hand him off to others more than she could help. Prided herself on these things, even. But she was still planning on eventually handing him over to be scared for life. Or killed.  What kind of mother does that?<br/>Hannah turned around at the right moment and saw the tears start to fall again, and another wave of pity go through along with hint of guilt for being so harsh.  She had, had her parenting berated from time to time, so had her friends that had children. She knew what it was like and it was not a good feeling.  No.  She told herself, fighting off that train of thought, there is a big fat line between using baby slings and child harnesses to joyously awaiting the day your son kills someone or is killed himself! She had it coming!  Trying to keep that in mind, she turned back to her vigil.<br/>Somehow, Miss Watts managed to get the upper hand in the fight, sending Sam to the ground again.  She was a wiry thing.  Still Sam managed to get up, going for the gun that was still on the ground, only to have it knocked away.<br/>“So, round two?”  Miss Watts teased, smirking.<br/>Miss Watts managed to throw Sam down again, going for the gun herself. Realizing he was going to have to fight dirty, it wasn’t like she was fighting clean anyway, Sam slid under Miss Watts and kicked her in the groin. <br/>Miss Watts doubled over in pain, allowed Sam to get the gun. Getting an idea, she grabbed her by the arm, dragging her over to where they parked the Impala and pulling out a pair of handcuffs.<br/>Hannah turned ready for fight as the door burst open, only to find her husband walking in with a woman in handcuffs. “Another one?”<br/>“Yeah,” Sam confirmed, “I got an idea, but we need to get out of here before more show up, and we need to the warn Reason cause they’re tracking out phones.  Can you get her?”  He gestured to Toni. <br/>“Good God,” Miss Watts balked, shocked by the sight of her mistress, “What did you do to her?”<br/>Toni was sitting in the chair, not fighting, her head still hung, her whole-body limp like a ragdoll, completely her face shiny and slick with tears.<br/>She looked broken.<br/>Hannah walked over and put two fingers on Toni’s neck. “Well, she’s got a pulse. That’s a good sign.”<br/>“Get her and let’s go.” Sam insisted, “If what I’m thinking of is going to work, we’ll need both of them.”<br/>Toni didn’t fight back as they put her in the floor of the back seat to keep her out of view, stowing a livelier Miss Watts in the trunk.  As they drove down the road, Sam called Reason to warn her they may have company.<br/>“Look, from where you’ve told you’re at, you can probably make it to Adele’s cabin.” Sam told her, “There’s no cell service, so you won’t be able to contact us, but literally no one knows about it except for a few locals. Just be careful, thought, according to Charlie she’s started putting down bear traps for security. Also, maybe pick up some food or something to compensate for the extra mouths to feed.”<br/>“Okay.” Reason agreed, before hanging up.<br/>“What if Adele doesn’t take them?”  Hannah asked, worried.<br/>“She took Magda.” Sam reasoned.<br/>“Magda’s physic like her and Charlie helped save her life.” Hannah reminded him.<br/>“Well---” Sam began, “We’re all in the same homeschool co-op.”<br/>Hannah glanced back at Toni through the rearview. The woman was just lying there, motionless, still silently weeping.<br/>As the sun set, Charlie peered out the window, seeing a black Impala pull up to the safe house. It was one of Cal’s hideaways, an abandoned duplex on the side of the interstate, which he had volunteered for her to take Jamie to, since it had no ties to any of them, so hopefully it would throw the British off their scent. <br/>“Cal!” Charlie called out, “I think Sam’s here! Watch Jamie for a few minutes while I direct them through your booby traps?!”<br/>With that Charlie stepped outside and began gesturing and pointing so that Sam could avoid the road spikes Cal and his late hunting partner back in the day put up in the hopes to slow down attackers while not risking any civilians that might accidently stumble upon the duplex. <br/>Once Sam was parked, he got out and Charlie walked off to him. “So, it looks Jamie’s just a hired gun, doesn’t know that much. Apart from the second wave, you have any luck?”<br/>“Just enough to know we really don’t want these nut jobs on American soil.” Sam declared, beginning to pick up Toni.<br/>“What did you do to her?” Charlie asked as she helped him carry the pratically catatonic woman out of the car.<br/>Hannah took over and Charlie got the door walking into a living room with a rough looking Chesterfield sofa and two yellow Formica chairs.<br/>Sam despotized Toni in the chair, when suddenly his phone went off. Look at it and seeing Tova, he answered. “Please tell me you have some good news.”<br/>“I do, actually.” Tova told him, “We’ve made a friend from the council of elders and we’re on our way to Scotland for reinforcements.”<br/>“Scotland?” Sam replied, “Why Scotland?”<br/>“The Scottish Hunters and Men of Letters managed to successfully break off from UK operation back in the 90s.” Tova explained, “More independent, less rigid mode of operations. They’re not the biggest fans of their British neighbors and one of their higher ups likes me. And yes, I know, sorry I should have mentioned this when I warned you about the Brits.  I don’t feel good about starting a war, but they have long enough memories over there that they probably won’t stand for this.  What about you? You don’t sound good.”<br/>As Sam gave Tova a recap of what happened, Toni’s head jerked up. Scotland? Did he just mention Scotland? If that was true, if Scotland was getting involved…they could do it. They could get her boy out.<br/>Assuming they even would now.<br/>She had probably blown it. There was no way that offer was still on the table. And with Scotland involved, even though they probably wouldn’t be successful, the British Men of Letters would think she had given something up and take it out on Connor. <br/>She had to take a chance.<br/>Toni began calling, pratically yelling beneath the tape.<br/>“Sam, what’s going on?” Tova asked, concerned.<br/>“I don’t know.” Sam admitted, looking to Hannah for help.<br/>“Take the call outside, I’ll deal with her.” Hannah offered.<br/>Sam nodded, walking out as Hannah ripped the tape off Toni’s mouth.<br/>“YOU WERE RIGHT!” Toni screamed at the top of her lungs. Taking a few ragged breathes, she continued, “I don’t deserve to be a mother.  I was actually going to put them over him. I did put them, over him! But—but Connor doesn’t deserve what’s going to happen to him if they even think I talked. Is the—is the offer still good to get him out?”<br/>“Yes.” Hannah confirmed.<br/>“Then I’ll tell you everything I know.” Toni promised.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Off-Grid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Magda takes shelters at Adele's. The others join her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While all this was happening, Magda’s day was started by the sound of the cabin door being opened again. Peeking over to the other half of the trundle bed to try to check on her little bedmate, all she could make out was a small lump, but the lump seemed to be moving up and down, so he was okay. Looking out the doorway to the next room, she could make out a silhouette, then the silhouette raised something up, and that room began illuminated by a bright white light, revealing her host, setting a small plastic jar of something yellow on the table then, pulling back the curtains over the window by the stove.</p>
<p>Adele peaked into the inside of the stove to check on the fire. She lit it an hour ago to get it ready to cook. Satisfied it was ready, she took down her cast iron skillet, setting it down on the stove. As she went to get the ghee from where she sat it on the table with the eggs, she saw a teenage girl standing in the doorway of the bedroom.</p>
<p>“Sorry Mags, did I wake you?” Adele asked, setting the ghee down for a moment.</p>
<p>“I never really went back to sleep.” Magda confessed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, me neither.” Adele admitted, “Then again, it was about an hour before I normally wake up anyway, and those kits Cal brought weren’t going to set up themselves. I usually let Jerod sleep a little longer, come back to check.” After a beat she changed the subject a bit, “Hey, how did you feel about eggs for breakfast? Girls really went at it today.”</p>
<p>“That’s fine.” Magda replied, giving her a small smile, “Do you—do you need help with anything?”</p>
<p>Adele unscrewed the lid of the ghee jar, walking over to the oven. “Now that you mention it, mind going to the shed for coffee and milk, anything you for yourself, too, I don’t know if you prefer coffee, or tea or—” Her voice trailed off as she tossed Magda’s the key, “Not the medicinal teas, okay? Don’t worry, they’re clearly marked. Also, we’re going to need about a jug of water for all that.” After a beat, she added, “We have some canned milk, get that if you can, otherwise powdered just fine.”</p>
<p>Magda was rather impressed by the Owens’ storage shed. All four sides, ever the ones that opened up, were lined with rough wooden shelves with food and supplies. Bottles, jugs, even barrels of water. Plastic and glass jars filled with grains, seeds, dried fruits and vegetables, beans, mushrooms, nuts, seeds, sugars, jerky, and more, all carefully labeled. Home canned and pickled fruits and vegetables and game meat. Store bought cans of domestic meats and slats of Ramen noodles. Containers of cooking oils. Boxes of MREs and buckers of freeze-dried meals, just add water. Bottles of alcohol. Carboard boxes of soaps next to dry shampoo. Candles and glowsticks. Toothpaste and toothbrushes. An almost unseemly amount of toilet paper, paper plates and cardboard egg cartons. Medicines ranging from anti-biotics, cold medicines to gauze and surgical needles to essential oils, vitamins and yes, medical teas. Even stacks of bottles of lotion and tubes of Chapstick. Dried herbs hung from the ceiling. It did leave a limited range of movement, though. As she walked down the hall, carefully looking for the instant coffee and powered milk or canned evaporated milk, she wondered how the claustrophobic Adele could stand it.</p>
<p>Seeing them next to a line of large plastic barrels of tea, Magda grabbed the took out a portion of powdered coffee and two cans of milk, grabbing a glass jars that had been filled with sugar cubes from a lower shelf to have with her own cup.</p>
<p>After breakfast Adele helped Jerod dress. After they got dressed, Adele and Jerod usually prayed, but considering Magda’s history, she wasn’t sure if it was good idea. Adele’s faith was important to her and she tried to give her son some structure, but she didn’t want to make the girl uncomfortable. “We can always go somewhere else, or if there was something you needed to do—” Adele began. “Actually,” Magda began, “Maybe I could join you.”</p>
<p>That took Adele by surprise. “You sure?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure.” Magda told her, “In spite of everything with my biological parents—I still believe, just maybe not in the same way.” After a beat it occurred to her, “Speaking of which, do you—”</p>
<p>“I got enough of peak behind the curtain to know to not mention certain facts about curtain people.” Adele assured her. Her religion might have gotten a bit more—elastic in the last few months. The three were on their knees at the edge of the trundle bed, Jerod in-between them, where the little guy started.</p>
<p>“Hi, Jesus,” He pipped up, “Magda’s here. Miss Charlie dropped her off last night because she couldn’t take her with her. Please keep her safe. Miss Charlie, not Magda. Magda, too, but she’s pretty safe here. And keep Uncle Cal safe. And everyone else. And check on Daddy if you’re not too busy. Amen.”</p>
<p>Adele ran her fingers through her son’s honey blonde hair. “Good job, Little Bear.” She told him, before beginning her own, more formal prayer.</p>
<p>After morning prayers, Adele began to prepare to go gather drew rags from the forest around the clearing, as she did every morning. “Is Magda going to go gather rags with us?” Jerod asked as his mother wrapped a length of thick burlap ribbon around his waist, fastening it three light blue buttons that had been sewed onto it, securing the child safely to one side.</p>
<p>“Might be a good idea Magda.” Adele suggested, fastening the other end of the ribbon around herself with matching buttons. Magda had another idea.</p>
<p>“Actually, I was thinking why don’t I watch Jerod for you while you go gather your rags? That way you don’t have your hands so full.” She couldn’t imagine dragging an active, curious toddlers through the woods while gathering bits of cloth was easy. Adele was paused for a minute, unsure. The only time she had actually left Jerod with someone for any real length of time was during the Styne incident. Not to mention there was secret society of maniacs on the lose that was the whole reason Charlie had brought Magda up here in the first place. On the other hand, no one knew about this place, which made it a perfect place to hide someone, and she didn’t keep the rags that far out. “How’d you feel about staying here with Magda for a little bit, Nugget?” She asked, pulling him closer to her with the ribbon.</p>
<p>Five minutes later, Magda and Jerod were going through a cedar chest at the foot of the trundle bed pulling out neatly folded clothes along with Jerod’s toys, looking for a puzzle. That was how she picked up a wooden box with black writing on the top and front: OLD FASHIONED PEPPERMINT CANDY. She looked at the box, perplexed. What was this supposed to be?</p>
<p>“That use to be Mommy’s but she gave it to me.” Jerod told her.</p>
<p>“What’s in here?” Magda asked, curious.</p>
<p>“A mouse.” Jerod answered, “You can look.”</p>
<p>Curious and, seeing a little round handle, Magda pulled the top back and mouse shot out. Although the mouse was clearly rubber, Magda was so startled she dropped the box, letting out a yelp. “Oh, no!” Jerod gasped, trying to catch the box before it fell. In a knee-jerked reaction, Magda reached with her powers, causing the box to freeze in midair, gently guiding the box to the ground before anything could happen to it.</p>
<p>Jerod, however, was still freaking out. “No, no, no, no! It can’t be broken! Mommy trusted me! She trusted me!”</p>
<p>“Jerod, Jerod, Jerod,” Magda soothed, crouching down so she was tall as the little boy, “It’s alright, no harm done.” She held up the box, “See? It’s completely fine.”</p>
<p>Jerod took the box in both hands. “Mommy trusted me. My Daddy gave it to her.”</p>
<p>Magda blinked, in surprise. Getting her bearings back, she suggested, “Well then, maybe we should put it up. To keep it safe. “</p>
<p>“Good idea.” Jerod agreed as Magda put it up. Magda carefully shut the lid, setting it down before going back to her search. She found at the bottom of the chest was a black and white checker board, three puzzle boxes, including one shaped like a book with a picture of a little girl in a blue and white pentifore hovering above a black and white checkered floor and a bed that was also a fireplace and a pink little in a picture of a rabbit dressed in Elizabethan clothes. It was entitled Lost in Wonderland, which was the one Jerod had asked for. She picked it up, when she saw a little album, green cloth cover decorated with pink and yellow wales. In spite of herself, she picked up as she got the puzzle.</p>
<p>Seeing the album, Jerod’s face lit up. “Mommy has pictures. Wanna see?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think that’s—” Magda began, not wanting another incident, sitting it down, but by then Jerod had taken it from her, opening the front of it, revealing a photograph of a little blonde girl about Jerod’s age, maybe a bit younger, hugging a discontented black cat. “That’s Mommy when she was little.” Jerod exclaimed, turning a few pages before coming to two little pictures that looked like half of one of those little slips of photo from those machines at the mall, of two people sitting against a blue background, one of the Adele, younger than she was now, maybe her late teens, and a young man that looked to be in his late teens or early twenties, with thick blonde hair and blue eyes. In the first picture they were both staring wide-eyed, surprised, in the second Adele was laughing but the man still seemed to be getting the hang of it.</p>
<p>“That’s Mommy and that’s Daddy.” Jerod announced, pointing to each in turn.</p>
<p>“You look like him.” Magda noted. While Jerod had his mother’s coloring, blonde hair, brown eyes, he definitely had his father noise and chin, other features, too.</p>
<p>Jerod shook his head.</p>
<p>“You don’t think so?” Magda asked, somewhat playfully, “Why not?”</p>
<p>“He’s bigger.” Jerod reasoned.</p>
<p>Magda chucked. “Okay, you got me there.”</p>
<p>Jerod turned the page, revealing a creased picture of a boy of about eleven or twelve, dressed in jeans and a plaid shirt, with an older boy dressed the same way, and three girls dressed in what looked like prairie dresses, everything covered but their faces and hand, long hair braided up in pony tails.</p>
<p>“What’s this?” Magda asked, too surprised to stop herself.</p>
<p>“That’s Daddy and his brothers and sisters.” Jerod explained, “I never met them.” Before Magda could inquire any further, Jerod turns a few more pages landing on a picture of what looked like some kind of wedding. On the right was Jerod, dressed in a beige suit with a black brocade tie, Adele on the left dressed in a long sleeved, ankle length white dress and brimmed white hat covered with a veil that covered her face, thought it could still be seen. Standing with them was Cal, and an older man and woman Magda had never seen before. “That’s Mommy and Daddy and that’s Uncle Cal and that’s Mommy Aunt and Uncle.” Jerod explained, pointing to each in turn.</p>
<p>“Is this your Mommy and Daddy’s wedding?” Magda asked. She was always under the impression that Adele and the first Jerod had only ever got to the engagement stage.</p>
<p>Just then there was the sound of the door opening. “Magda?” Adele’s voice called out, “Jerod?”</p>
<p>“We’re in here.” Magda called out, her heart plummeting in guilt over going through Adele’s things. Adele walked into the room and froze when she saw what they were up to. “I’m sorry.” Magda began quickly, rising up, “It was my fault, I should’ve---”</p>
<p>“We found it and I wanted to show Magda the pictures.” Jerod spoke up, not knowing what had did wrong, “We were careful.”</p>
<p>“Well, as long as you were careful.” Adele responded, then say, “Hey, why don’t you guys pick up and start reading and then – I think the compost is ready.” Jerod face lit up, then he picked up the forgotten puzzle box and put it in the chest, both Adele leaned down to help him.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry—” Magda began, “I—”</p>
<p>“Magda,” Adele cut her off, “I meant when I said it was fine as long as you guys are careful. Besides, I have I feeling this wasn’t your idea.” She gave then teen a little mischievous smirk. Magda smiled back.</p>
<p>As Adele rung out strips of leftover fabric from various things, gathering the water in a bucket, Magda and Jerod were laying in the shade of a small cluster of apple trees, it wasn’t what Magda would call an “orchard” but Jerod insisted it was, Jerod sitting in Magda’s lap as he read from a small <em>little golden book</em> called<em> Prayers For Children</em> .</p>
<p>“A great gray ele—ele—” Jerod began, stumbling over the word.</p>
<p>“Sound it out, sweetie.” Magda encouraged him.</p>
<p>“Elephant.” Jerod got out, “A great gray elephant, a little yellow bee, a tiny purple vi—vio—violent, a tall green tree, a red and white sailboat, On the blue sea…” Going off script, Jerod asked, “What’s that little slash word? I haven’t learned that one yet.”</p>
<p>“It’s a not a word, it’s a dash.” Magda explained, “It’s a type of punctuation.</p>
<p>” “I haven’t learned that one yet either.” Jerod told her, causing her to laugh. Then he began reading again. “All these things you gave to me, When You made my eyes to see—Thank you, God!”</p>
<p>“Good job, little guy.” Magda smiled at him, giving him a high five, going back to her own English work as Jerod began another prayer.</p>
<p>After Adele had finished purifying and storing the dew she had gathered and the children had finished their lesson, she led them over to three bins made out of scrap metal, each covered with blue plastic tarps. Adele pulled off the tarp to the nearest one, revealing what looked like top soil. “This,” Adele began, “Is what finished compost that’s ready to use looks like. All the microorganisms have eaten at it until it looks like dirt.” She went to the next bin and pulled back the tarp, revealing a soup of eggshells and cardboard and tea bags and shredded paper and leaves and grass and scraps of fruits and vegetables, even fire ash all soaked in water. “This is compost that is still breaking down.” Both Magda and Jerod covered their noises at the smell. “I know, right?” Adele agreed with their reactions, recovering the tin. She then went to the final bin, pulling it back to reveal a not nearly as full bin of eggshells, leaves, tea bags and what looked like hair clipping, “This is compost that is not nearly ready in any way, in fact, I just started this filling this bin the other day.” Recovering that bin, she went back to the first one and picked up a handful of compost. “Now finished compost should look like this.” She held up the compost for them to see. “Crumbly, dark topsoil. It shouldn’t look anything like the stuff that originally went in it. If you use it before its ready it can attract pest and can even cause harm to young plants, and that’s not good. Another way you can tell if it’s ready is how it smells; it will smell like dirt.” Adele put the handful close to her noise, inhaling deeply before handing it out towards Magda.</p>
<p>Magda hesitantly sniffed the top soil. To her surprise she found there was a pleasant, earthy scent to it. After her son got a whiff, Adele dropped the clump back into the bin and began scooping the compost out with shovel into a red wagon. “Compost can take anywhere from two months to two years to fully break down. We’ve had this compost bin filled Christmas, I started the one in the middle after the last supply run, and the very last one, last week. Now, there are a lot of ways to apply compost. Sprinkle it, mix it, rake it. But what I like to do is blend it in.”</p>
<p>A firm believer in hyper redundancy, not counting the apple trees, and mushroom kits, Adele had three gardens in the clearing. One for her jostaberry bushes, potatoes, onions, Jerusalem Artichokes, Sego Lilies—the bulbs were edible—and herbs, a much smaller one for her sunflowers, and third for the vegetables that could be succession planted—that is, planting different crops in the same space one right after another in the same season, or, as Adele did, planting the same crop in different parts of the garden at different times to ensure a yield—beets carrots and turnips. It was that garden that they came to first, the three of them in a row, working the concoction into the soil with their hands. “Now the way compost works,” Adele began, blending compost around a row of carrots, “Is that it enriches the soil, helping to retain moisture and reduce pest.”</p>
<p>“What does reduce mean?” Jerod asked.</p>
<p>“It means that it makes lest of them.” Adele explained, still working the compost into the soil, “And less pests means more food for us.”</p>
<p>After they applied the compost to all the gardens, including Jerod’s little egg carton herb garden he was keeping for a science project, and the apple trees, Magda and Jerod studied their history lessons while Adele watered the gardens and trees. Magda’s lesson consisted of reading <em>A Narrative of Captivity and Restoration of Mrs. Mary Rowlandson</em> and Jerod’s consisted of reading <em>I Wonder Why the Pyramids Were</em> <em>Built and Other Questions About Ancient Egypt</em> with Adele coming over to make sure he was understanding and reading with him, which made the watering go on a lot longer. It was during this, that there was rustling in the trees on one side of the clearing.</p>
<p>“Kids, get inside.” Adele ordered, going for her riffle.</p>
<p>However, Magda heard the incomers’ thoughts and called out, “Adele, don’t.”</p>
<p>That was enough time for Reason, with Grace in her baby sling, grocery bags in her hand. to step out of the trees, followed by Cyrus, who had Dean in Maudie’s harness, and was carrying Castiel. “Don’t shoot.” Reason said quickly, “It’s alright. The Winchesters sent us. We need help.”</p>
<p>After sitting the little ones down to lunch, Reason and Cyrus explained what happened to Adele as put the kettle on. “Magda, would be a lamb and go get the tea bags? Still not the medicinal ones.” After a look at young woman and teen, she added, “Make sure you get regular, not decaf.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Magda agreed before running off. Once Magda had gone, Adele glanced over at the boys. Jerod munching away at a birthday cake flavored protein bar, but Dean and Cas were just sitting there, staring at there. “Come on little guys, eat up.” Adele urged, “Come on, it’s good, it tastes like cake batter.”</p>
<p>Dean bit the bar. She was right, it did taste like cake batter. Flowing his brother’s lead, Cas began eat two as few downy feathers fell from his wings. “Hey, what’s with Cas’ wings?” Adele asked, gesturing to where the feathers had fell.</p>
<p>“He just started molting on the way here.” Cyrus explained, “We think it might be the stress.”</p>
<p>“And for what it’s worth, Grace hasn’t pooped all day.” Reason added, bouncing the baby a little as she started to whimper, “Probably the same reason.” Then she rubbed her forehead saying, “And I have no way to call their parents to even tell them we got here, safe, if stressed.”</p>
<p>“I’ll right, we’ll round up the kids, I have a friend and town who will let us use his phone and we’ll pick up some Karo syrup for the baby and some baby powder for Cas’ wings.” Adele responded, “Couldn’t hurt.” “</p>
<p>Why—” Cyrus began.</p>
<p>“It helps with constipation.” Reason told them.</p>
<p>“Also, probably an emergency supply run in general.” Adele commented, running her hands through her hair. This was going to be a challenge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Letting Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mick makes a decision.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“They what?!” Tova balked.</p>
<p>“They made her kill her cusion.” Sam recapped, “Apparently making two pre-teens with a connection to each other fight to the death will somehow prove that the surviving pre-teen will follow orders without question. Did you know about this?”</p>
<p>“You know I didn’t.” Tova replied, “I would have told you.”</p>
<p>“So, Mick never told you?” Sam asked.</p>
<p>Tova looked over at Mick as the implications of what Sam was telling her sunk in. “No, he never said a word.”</p>
<p>Just then there was a sound of a door slamming. “Put Tova on speaker. There’s something you both need to hear.”</p>
<p>Sam put the call on speaker. “Okay, you’re on with me and Hannah now.”</p>
<p>“Toni just agreed to our terms.” Hannah announced, “Everything she knows about the British Men of Letters plan for the States, in exchange for safe passage and sanctuary for her son.”</p>
<p>“She what?” Sam balked in disbelief.</p>
<p>“She what?” Tova repeated, equally surprised.</p>
<p>“She’ll give us everything she knows about the plan.” Hannah recapped, “Which considering she’s the ‘America Expert’ I’m sure she had a significant part in it. Only one condition. We have to get her son out of the country before she tells us anything. “</p>
<p>Sam sighed. “Tova, do you think you can manage that?”</p>
<p>“If I can get to him, I know about half dozen people who can get him out of the country if someone’s there to collect him.” Tova replied. That was when an idea started to form in her mind. She glanced over at Mr. White who was on the other side of her in the backseat of large black van headed to Scotland, “Hey, Mr. White. Do you think there are others in the British Men of Letters like you who are—dissatisfied with the current regimen?”</p>
<p>“I can think of a couple.” Mr. White answered, smiling.</p>
<p>“You thinking you can keep them distracted so they don’t change their plans.” Sam said, “Then when others arrive, we cut them off at the past, put them right back on a plan to Britain until they get the point?” “Between the hunters you know and the American hunters I know, plus the ones they know—” Tova began.</p>
<p>“We could cover the whole continental US.” Sam agreed, “Meet them as they come in, put them right back on a plane back home. We can nip this in the bud before it starts.”</p>
<p>That was when someone started kicking the seat from behind, and heard muffled screaming.</p>
<p>“What’s that?” Sam asked.</p>
<p>“Our little would be assassin.” Tova explained, “She really doesn’t want to be here, but we can’t exactly let her go back.”</p>
<p>Upon their arrival at Edgar Macalister’s estate in Scotland, the trio—Tova, Mick and Mr. White—sat at a black metal outdoor table in lush back garden, waiting for Edgar to come back, Tova eying Mick, thinking about what Sam had told her. She knew the British Men of Letters were brutal, but this took the cake. Making children kill each other? And what did this mean for her newly reconciled friend? Even if he had, had family, he wasn’t legacy. Who had he been made to kill? What does that do to a kid?</p>
<p>“Tova, you’re staring at me.” Mick told her.</p>
<p>“Sorry.” Tova apologized, looking away.</p>
<p>“You’ve been doing that all day.” Mick noted, “Apart from the obvious, is something wrong?”</p>
<p>Before she could answer Edgar walked out the back door of the large gray stone house, and towards them. “Well, I’ve got your girl all squared away. It took three of us, she actually tried to bite my housekeeper. What do they teach these kids? Anyway, I’ve also talked to our elders and they’re all furious. Half of them because they feel the Brits have gone too far, interfering with the affairs another nation’s hunters, pratically after years of isolation, half because I offered you sanctuary and risked getting us involved. So now there’s going to be a vote about whether or not we’re permitting our people to get involved with this, like we can stop them, anyway. So, thanks for that. Didn’t I tell you cavorting with the British would lead to no good? They’re all lunatics.”</p>
<p>“Well, technically, I knew Mick before I knew you….” Tova began, “I really am, sorry about this, Edgar.”</p>
<p>“Well, if we’re being technical, I was the one who extended the invitation.” Edgar pointed out, as a little girl of about seven with auburn hair done back in a braid came up carrying a sliver tea service, sitting it on the table.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Pandora. “The aged Scotsman told her, beginning to pour the tea, “Granddad can take it from here.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Pandora agreed, before giving Tova a little wave.</p>
<p>“Nice seeing you again <em>shesta</em>.” Tova smiled, giving the little girl and small wave back.</p>
<p>Once he was satisfied that his granddaughter was out of earshot, Edgar began pouring the tea, asking, “So what is the plan exactly? I mean, I’m assuming you have one.” After a beat he asked, “How does everyone take their tea by the way? Tova, lemon, right?”</p>
<p>“We’re more or less making it up as we go along.” Tova admitted, “But what we’ve got so far is that first we need to retrieve a small boy and send him to the States, I’m currently texting with someone I know who says he can get us one of his clients’ planes, and then we’ll just—gum up the Brits systems so they can’t change plans while the American Hunters keep cutting them off at the past until they give up. And yes, lemon.”</p>
<p>That was when Mr. White spoke up. “You know, I’ve been thinking. Why stop there?”</p>
<p>“Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” Edgar asked.</p>
<p>“If you think I’m suggesting we dismantle the whole organization, then I am.” Mr. White declared.</p>
<p>“What?!” Mick balked, dismayed. They couldn’t! They wouldn’t!</p>
<p>“As much as I loathe the British Men of Letters—” Tova began.</p>
<p>“Which you’ve made abundantly clear.” Mick cut in, exasperated.</p>
<p>“But the power vacuum that would leave would be catastrophic.” Tova began again, glancing over at Mick, annoyed. “Getting rid of them is one thing, but something has to take their place.”</p>
<p>“I’ve already thought of that.” Mr. White admitted, “As I said earlier there are others who would be open to a change. We could set up a system like they have here in Scotland.”</p>
<p>“It would certainly put a stop to their expansion.” Edgar commented.</p>
<p>“Do you think you have enough forces for that?” Tova asked.</p>
<p>“If we can get Scotland on board.” Mr. White said, “Also, if you had some contacts who were willing to help, that would be great.”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe what I’m hearing.” Mick declared, “You can’t be serious.”</p>
<p>“Ah, Mr. Davies, I was under the impression that you cut ties with the organization?” Mr. White reminded him.</p>
<p>“In the process—” Mick stammered, “But still—Look, even with all their issues, the British Men of Letters still do a lot of good.”</p>
<p>Now Tova couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Mick, how could you say that after what they did to you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, I know, they took a boy and—” Mick began.<br/>“I’m not being general.” Tova cut him off, “Toni explained the memory.”</p>
<p>Mick sat there, shocked. What could he say to that?</p>
<p>For minute, no one say anything, then Edgar asked, “Why do I have the feeling I missed something important?”</p>
<p>“Gentlemen, Tova, I think it would be best if perhaps we spilt up to get our various affairs in order.” Mr. White spoke up, before leaning in to Edgar, “I’ll explain what’s going on. At least what I think is going on.” “Yes, I feel that might be a good idea as well.” Edgar agreed tensely.</p>
<p>Five minutes later, Tova was walking through the halls, talking on her phone while looking for Mick. “Thanks, James.” Tova responded, “I’ll let you know within 48 hours of when we’re ready to move.”</p>
<p>Finally, she found Mick standing in front of a shut door.</p>
<p>“I have to call you back, give the wife my best.” With that she hung up. “Hey, Mick, what are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Just trying to check on Della.” Mick answered, “Della, that’s apparently the name of the operative they sent.” Suddenly there was a loud banging and the door started to bend. “We might have trouble keeping her in there.”</p>
<p>“Can we talk?” Tova asked, “Maybe somewhere —” She trailed off, as door threatened to break, “Not here.”</p>
<p>They walked out into the drawing room. “First off, I’m sorry about bringing up what they did to you at Kendrick’s in front of the others. I shouldn’t have done that.”</p>
<p>“It’s alright.” Mick told somewhat awkwardly, “I supposed I walked into it.”</p>
<p>“Can I ask—” Tova began, somewhat afraid of what the answer would be.</p>
<p>“His name was Timothy.” Mick told her, “We were instant friends pratically from the first day. Really great lad.” He paused for a moment, getting himself together. “The headmistress called us to her office. You actually met her yesterday, Dr. Hess.”</p>
<p><em>Yeah, that fits.</em> Tova thought, but gently urged Mick, “Go on.”</p>
<p>“When she brought us in the floor was covered with plastic.” Mick continued, “She gave us a speech about how we needed cadets that followed orders without question, told us only one of us was leaving the room, showed us the knife, I guess if we weren’t getting it. Then she left.”</p>
<p>“That had to be terrifying for you both.” Tova guessed sympathetically.</p>
<p>“It was.” Mick confirmed, “We just stood there for a moment. Tim wanted to run, go to his father. I picked up the knife and told him to close the door. Then—you can probably guess what happened next.” Mick took a moment to compose himself. “He fought well. He didn’t want to die, but the Code demanded it.”</p>
<p>Tova rubbed her face wearily. “The Code, the Code. Mick, the Code is the very reason the whole thing has to come down. You could’ve proved your obedience or whatever without having to kill an innocent kid. They could still do all of this without the murder! They don’t have to do anything that they do! “</p>
<p>“The Code is what separates us from the monsters.” Mick insisted, trying to stay firm, but still wavering.</p>
<p>“No, the Code is what <em>makes</em> you monsters!” Tova exclaimed, desperate to make him see, “Mick, after all this, don’t you get it?! Even if they started out with good intentions, they don’t want a world without monster, they want control! They want to live in a world where they get to sit in some office and decides who lives and dies! And they’ve killed people. They’ve killed innocent people just because they got in the way. People like Peggy, and Timothy. They think the end justifies the means. But we know better, don’t we? You know better. Please, Mick, just help us, please.” She held out his hand for her to take.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Tova.” Mick said, “I can’t.” Then he turned around. “I won’t fight you, but I won’t fight them either.”</p>
<p>“Mick—” Tova called after him, but he didn’t respond.</p>
<p>Five minutes after that, Mick stepped into a cab as Tova watched him from the window. Running her hands through her hair, she let out a scream throwing herself in a nearby chair.</p>
<p>She didn’t know how long she had been there when she heard the sound of china being set on the ground. She looked up and saw Pandora sitting a cup of tea down in front of her. “Granddad always says a good cup of tea helps everything.” Pandora told her, “Uncle Irving usually says he sounds British when he says that.”</p>
<p>“You’re a good girl, Pandora.” Tova declared, picking it up and inhaling the scent green tea with lemon before taking a sip. After a rather traumatic last couple of days, physically and emotionally exhausted, and still barefoot, the simple cup of tea was rather fortifying.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry about your friend, Miss Tova.” Pandora told her. “Don’t worry about it<em> shesta</em>.” Tova told her, then something occurred to her. “There is something you could help me with, though.” She said, rummaging through her back pack, “I was working a case in Norway a few weeks ago and saved this confectioner and he thanked me by giving me some marzipan pigs he had left over from Christmas.” She pulled out a blue tin, opening it up and revealing little round, pale pink pigs, “It’s a tradition there, you know? They eat this rice porridge at Christmas and whoever finds the almond in it gets a pig as a prize. The thing, I’m not entirely sure they’re kosher.” She smiled at the girl mischievously, “Take them off my hands?”</p>
<p>The girl smiled, happy to oblige, taking the treat and putting it in her mouth.</p>
<p>“You like it?” Tova grinned.</p>
<p>Pandora nodded.</p>
<p>“Here, take as many as you like.” Tova offered, “Take all of them.”</p>
<p>“You know, I’m sure these don’t count as actual pigs.” Pandora told her, taking the woman up on her offer, this time biting the pig in two.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess this time I could take a chance.” Tova joked, picking one up.</p>
<p>“So, what did you save him from?” Pandora asked.</p>
<p>“Save who?” Tova responded.</p>
<p>“The candy maker.” Pandora reminded her.</p>
<p>“Oh, right that guy.” Tova replied, “At first I thought….”</p>
<p>That was a voice say, “Plying kids with sweets is your main move isn’t it?”</p>
<p>They both looked up to see Edgar in the doorway.</p>
<p>“Here.” Tova said, handing her the tin, “I’ll tell you more later.”</p>
<p>Pandora nodded, then hurried away with the offered tin of sweets, leaving Edgar and Tova alone.</p>
<p>“Seriously, how do you pay for them all?”</p>
<p>“I have my ways.” Tova told him, standing up.</p>
<p>“Tova, are you alright?” Edgar asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I just—” Tova began, then sighed, “I don’t understand how Mick can defend them after all they’ve done. After what they did to him.” After a beat she asked, “Did you know?</p>
<p>” “Know?” Edgar repeated, “Tova, my dear, I started there a year after they started implementing that. After I came home a mess, they pulled me out, but the damage was done. It took years before I came to terms with the reality of what happened. Decades, in fact. It was after my oldest, Irving was born, we had just brought him home and I was holding him and I start thinking about my friend, what I did to him and I just started sobbing with him in my arms because the enormity of it just hit me. After that I sought out his parents to try to make amends somehow. This was a few years before the official break, you understand. They didn’t understand what the fuss was about. If anything, they were more horrified when they learned Scotland had set up their own alterative trainings than when they learned I murdered their son.”</p>
<p>In spite of everything, Tova was shocked. “Seriously?” \</p>
<p>“What did you expect?” Edgar responded, “They were still in the bloody cult that demanded they hand him over in the first place. And when you’re in a cult’s thrall, you don’t question it, whatever the leader says goes, even it goes against laws, basic moral decency or sheer common sense. Even when everything inside you is screaming something’s not right, you do mental gymnastics you didn’t even know were possible. And even when you’re out, it’s not over. It can take years of peeling back the onion of how you were deceived, to realize just how much you have been deceived. And your Mick’s has been out, what, day? A day after years of never breaking a rule, never questioning an order, years of the organization being his life, from the time he was a kid. Give him time, he’ll come around. And when he does—well, when you realized you’ve devoted your whole life to a lie, you tend to hate it with the same devotion you had for it.”</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Mick was in the back of the cab, trying not to think about how he had no clue what he was going to do or where he was going to go now and how he couldn’t go back to the only thing he knew, not if he valued his life at least. He was trying not to think about Tova and how he probably lost her for good this time or the things they said.</p>
<p>Or that she might be right.</p>
<p>The cabbie apparently had similar taste to whoever owned Rossellini’s if the song on the radio was any indication. <em>“Well, you only need the light when it’s burning low. Only miss the sun when it starts to snow. Only know you love her when you let her go…”</em></p>
<p>Suddenly, for whatever reason, he was there, back in London in the mid- two thousands….</p>
<p>
  <em> He was walking, not paying attention to anything around him, his nose in the file reading about the target. Pagan, God, Welsh in origin. Stopping on the way home, they thought. He had come to a curb and was about to step out it when suddenly he felt an arm stretch out in front of him, stopping him, and a woman’s voice saying, “Whoa.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Mick jerked his head up just in time to see a black car whizzing past. The light had changed and he had nearly stepped into oncoming traffic. Still stunned back how close he came to death, he turned his head to look at his savior, a young woman, skin a faded sort of tan with wavy dark hair, a bit shabbily dressed, but, rather pretty. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You just saved my life.” He told her, still in shock. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t mention it.” She told him. </em>
</p>
<p>Mick shook his head. <em>Forget about her. You know you couldn’t stay.</em> As much as he disapproved of the British Men of Letter’s recent policies, he couldn’t go along with what they were planning to do. He just couldn’t.</p>
<p>
  <em>The radio kept playing. “Only know you’ve been high when you’re feeling low. Only hate the road when you’re missing home. Only know you love her when you let her go. And you let her go….”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Listen, I need you to help me kill a Yeti.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “What?” Mick asked, not expecting that. Though to be honest, it had been a few weeks since he left Tova at her hotel and he hadn’t really expected the call at all. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I mean, I stabbed it and this thing is still charging at me.” Tova explained through gritted teeth, dodging it again. "Long story short, friend called in a favor asked me to look into a couple of dead back packers in Tibet. Turns out, bigfoot may be a hoax, but the Yeti isn’t, it is very corporeal, very angry, and it’s here. It’s still in its hidey hole, but I barely got out of there alive and I have no way to kill it, and I don’t have any contacts in country. So, is that offer still good?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ten minutes later, Mick called back the number she called from, an open book in front of him. “So, according to this, in Buddhist mythology, Yetis are quite peaceful creatures ---"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Which I would beg to differ.” Tova added in.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Mick fought back a smirk. “It says here, that they can be killed by any weapon blessed by a Buddhist Priest.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Any weapon?” Tova checked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Yes, any weapon.” Mick confirmed, “Though, I’d personally get a gun blessed.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Thanks, Mick.” Tova replied, going to hang up. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Miss Abromov, wait.” Mick called out, before she could do so, “Just—call me when it’s done okay. If you don’t—I’ll always be wandering if you were okay.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, Dr. Davies, aren’t you sweet.” Tova commented, part teasing, part serious, before hanging up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Mick sat for hours, just staring at the phone. Suddenly, it rang and he lept to it. “Tov—Miss Abramov.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Dr. Davies.” Tova responded, “As you can guess by the fact that I’m calling you, I’m alive, and Yeti is not, so thanks. Hey, did you know that Yeti attack is actually a classification of cause of death here?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Really?” Mick responded, “Tell me more.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Before either of them knew it, they had been on the phone for two hours. </em>
</p>
<p>They needed order, Mick told himself. Britain needed the ordered the Men of Letters provided. And they needed people who didn’t question orders. The radio kept playing, mocking him. <em>“Staring at the bottom of your glass, hopping one day you’ll make a dream last. But dreams come slow and they go so fast….” </em></p>
<p>
  <em>Meeting again at Rosslini’s, a good year into their friendship now, Mick swished the liquor in his glass, mulling over the story Tova had just told him. “A blender? How did he even know that would work?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “He didn’t.” Tova admitted, “But it had thrown the knife halfway across the room, he had to take a chance.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Mick was stunned. “He could have gotten you all killed!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “But he didn’t.” Tova responded, “Matt’s a bit of what you here would call a nutter, but he’s good at his job. Let me guess, disabling a Lamia with a blender wouldn’t fly in the U. K.?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We’ve talked about this Tova.” Mick replied, “Hunter here kill. They don’t think. And yes, I know I just described a cult.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tova fingered the rim of her own drink, an Old Fashioned, before looking up. “Then blow. Leave with me tomorrow.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mick smiled at Tova sadly. “We’ve already had that conversation.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah, we have.” Tova sighed in defeat. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mick was silent for a minute. “You know, Tova, sometimes I wish you could see organization the way I do.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You know what Mick?” Tova responded, “Sometimes I do, too.”</em>
</p>
<p><em> Stop thinking about this!</em> Mick snapped at himself silently. <em>You’ve got minutes tops till you get to the airport and you need to figure out where you’re going to go.</em> Probably the furthest place from here imaginable would be smart bet. But then what? What would he do when he got wherever he was going? He had been serving the British Men of Letters literally since before he was old enough to drive. Old enough to drink.</p>
<p>What else was he good for?</p>
<p>
  <em>You see her when you close your eyes. Maybe one day you’ll understand why, everything you touch surely dies…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He had, had the dream again.</em>
</p>
<p><em> It wasn’t a dream really, more of memory. The memory of the day he killed his best friend. He could see hear Dr. Hess complimenting him, “Well played Mr. Davies,” he could see his hands covered in blood…</em> <em>Mick suddenly woke up. He was in his flat. He sat up, the dread of the dream memory still filling him. </em></p>
<p><em>Getting out of bed he walked to the kitchen and poured himself a drink, then picked up a post card from Norway and he took a sip, reading it again…</em>.</p>
<p>Suddenly imagines flashed across Mick’s mind. Everything he had lost because of his loyalty to the British Men of Letters. His best friend. The only person he allowed himself to get close to ever since. Well, there was one other person. The woman he loved. Yes, he was certain now that he did love her and he had lost her because of them, too. Because of his loyalty to them. And now he was going to give her up again? Really?</p>
<p>
  <em>“But you only miss the light when it’s burning low. Only hate the sun when it starts to snow. Only know you love her when you let her go. Only know you’ve been high when you’re feeling low. Only hate the road when you’re missing home. Only know you love her when you let her go….” </em>
</p>
<p>That was when he realized: He couldn’t let her go. Not again.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, mate. Can you turn around…”</p>
<p>Back at Edward’s estate, Tova, Mr. White and Edward were looking on at all the information they had on Lady Antonia Bevel, specifically, the layout of her house and the comings and goings of her son. Which there was frustratingly little information on.</p>
<p>“It appears she’s rather guarded about the details of the family’s routine.” Mr. White said, “Probably for this very reason. But it appears her housekeeper watches him while she’s working.”</p>
<p>“So that’s our way in.” Tova responded.</p>
<p>Suddenly there was a sound of footsteps running through the halls and Pandora’s voice calling out, “Miss Tova, Miss Tova!” She stopped in the doorway of the dining room, “Miss Tova, you need to come. Come see!”</p>
<p>Everyone rushed outside to see what was going on to see Mick in a heated augment with the house keeper at the front gates. “Look, I was just here less than half an hour ago.”</p>
<p>“And then you left.” The house keeper, a tall thin woman with long brown hair, pointed out.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Vera,” Edward called out, “Let him in.”</p>
<p>Vera shot Mick a look as she undid the gate. Mick stepped through. He and Tova just stared at each other for a moment.</p>
<p>“Mick…” She began.</p>
<p>Suddenly Mick ran up to her, taking her in his arms and kissing her. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so, sorry. Tova, I’m still working through a lot of things. Really, truly a lot. But there is one thing I know. It’s that I am never leaving you again. So, let’s do this.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Thanksgiving and God bless ! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Conner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tova and Mick go on a mission to retrieve Toni's son.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: So, this was suppose to be part of a much longer chapter,  but I can’t see to get my crap together right now, so sorry if it’s random.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And Miss Adele said when we get back, she’ll show us the chickens and garden and everything else.” Dean was telling his parents over a speaker phone, “A garden is where flowers and vegetables and everything else grow.”</p>
<p>“That’s wonderful little one.” Hannah told him, on the other end of the line. She and Sam where alone in the living room of the duplex, with the phone on speaker. The call had come in unexpectedly.</p>
<p>The boys and the others were hiding out at Alwyn the taxidermist while Adele, went into the town with Jerod. Reason was checking on Maudie back home while they talked to the Cyrus and the twins, Magda sitting with them. “</p>
<p>Cas, bud, you doing okay?” Sam asked, as the tot had been really quiet throughout the conversation and between that and the molting, which Reason had told them about, he was worried about him.</p>
<p>Little Castiel was looking at the head of a buck deer that staring at him with dead glass eyes, shirking back. “I don’t like it here.” Cas informed them, “There are these scary head thingies and other scary things. Can we come home now?”</p>
<p>Cyrus pulled the little angel onto his lap, gently rubbing his back, just above the wings in small circles. “It’s okay, Cas.” He whispered, “It’s just decoration. It can’t hurt you.”<br/>“Just a little bit longer bud.” Sam tried to assure him, his heart breaking. Then it him. “Wait, head thingies?”</p>
<p>“Mr. Alwyn has this thing on the wall that looks like Bambi’s head.” Dean spoked up.</p>
<p>Just then, the man himself, a sturdy, older man with salt and pepper hair. stepped into the room. “Hey, guys, that your parents on the phone?”</p>
<p>“Uh- huh.” Dean confirmed.</p>
<p>“Listen, uh, mind if I walk to them for a minute?” Alwyn asked.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Dean agreed, before the man took the phone.</p>
<p>Alwyn took the phone. “So, ah, I’m guessing you’re their parents. “He began, awkwardly, “Well, they already said, didn’t really think that through. So, ah, my name’s Alwyn Masters, I’m, uh, friend, of Adele’s kinda—”</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you, so, so much for letting them use your phone.” Hannah cut in. “</p>
<p>No, problem.” Alwyn replied, still very awkwardly, “I just, ah, had a few questions. Are, um, these actually your kids?”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Sam asked. “Look, ah, Adele can be rather—eccentric, I got use to the mysteries.” Alwyn began, “But this—this is something new. I just want to some assurance that this isn’t like some –trafficking operation or something.”</p>
<p>“If we were human traffickers, do you really think we would tell you?” Sam pointed out.</p>
<p>“Probably not.” Alwyn admitted.</p>
<p>“Look, their names are Cyrus Winchester, Dean Eric Winchester, Castiel William Winchester, Grace Maire Winchester, and Magda Pearson-Bradbury. Cy was born February 3rd –ah, 2000, the twins were born January 24th, 2012, Grace was born March 30th, 2016. Dean has ---blondish brown hair with green eyes, Cas had black hair and blue eyes, Cyrus had brown hair, brown eyes, with glasses, Grace doesn’t really have hair yet but what little she has is brown, one brown eye, one blue, Dean is allergic to cats and Cas carries around an old trench coat as a security blanket which Gracie has started to try to gum recently, her favorite bath toy is the squeaky octopus and Cy wants to be a doctor. I—honestly cannot remember Magda’s birthday right now, but she has brown hair, brown eyes, likes her coffee with milk and sugar.” Sam recapped, “You can check this all with them.”</p>
<p>That was when Reason walked into the room, Grace still in the baby sling. “Are my friends still on the line?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Alwyn said, handing her the phone while he went to act on Sam’s suggestion.</p>
<p>“How’s Maudie?” Sam asked.</p>
<p>“Rawls and Serena Joy have taken her underground.” Reason rubbed her forehead. When did her life become the kind of life that involved the phrase ‘taken underground’? “She’s in good spirits overall, surprisingly enough. She’s safe.”</p>
<p>Sam sighed in relief. “Reason, we’re so sorry we got you involved in this.” They both knew it had been a gamble, sending them to their friend, but they still didn’t expect things to go<em> this</em> awry.</p>
<p>“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Reason assured them, “I’d like a word with these Brits, though.”</p>
<p>“Get in line.” Hannah spoke up.</p>
<p>Just then there was a little tugging on Reason’s leg and she looked down to see Dean standing there. “Can we talk more? Please?”</p>
<p>“Sure, little guy.” Reason assured him before telling his parents, “Someone wants to speak with you again.” With that, she sat the phone back down and gave it to the boys.</p>
<p>“Listen, guys.” Sam began, “We will come for you as soon as we can. We just have to finish with this emergency, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay.” The boys agreed, albeit rather reluctantly.</p>
<p>They talked with the boys for a good half hour, before Adele and Jerod came back, the little boy sitting in a giant wagon filled with supplies, Adele carrying a large bag of rice on her shoulder. “You ready, guys?” Adele asked, crouching down.</p>
<p>“Do we have to?” Dean asked.</p>
<p>Magda pulled him close. “We’ll find another way to get in touch with them, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Dean agreed reluctantly, “Daddy, Miss Adele says we have to go. Love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you, too.” Cas agreed sadly before burying her head in in his older brother’s chest.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I got them.” Cyrus tried to assure them, though he doubted it would do much good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We know.” Hannah replied, “We love you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we love you, guys.” Sam said, just before the call ended. Devastated, Hannah rubbed her face as Sam put a reassuring arm around her, “It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.”</p>
<p>Just then there was a knock on the door. “Guys, it’s us.” Charlie called out. After Cal took stock of the provisions he had at the duplex—A picnic basket full of MREs and an economy size bucket of dried fruit salad—he realized that he only had two weeks’ worth for two people and they had more than double that, so he and Charlie went to the truck stop a few miles up the road for a supply run. After announcing themselves, Cal and Charlie stepped in, both loaded down with grocery bags. “What’s wrong?” Charlie asked, immediately recognizing something was amiss, “I mean, apart from the obvious?”</p>
<p>“We just got off the phone with the boys.” Sam told her, still rubbing reassuring circles on his wife’s back, “They’re not in the best mood to put it mildly, but they’re safe.”</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Cal was taking stock of their food supplies again. “Okay, so between what we picked up the gas station, and what I already had here, if we all skip launch for immediate future, we can make this last for two weeks, maybe three, four if we can dump her Ladyship and Not American Physcho.”</p>
<p>“What if I didn’t eat?” Hannah suggested. Since she didn’t actually require food anymore and usually only ate out of manners, it seemed like a logical solution. One less person meant more for everyone else.</p>
<p>“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Charlie asked, “Aren’t you still nursing?”</p>
<p><br/>“I’m not exactly able to nurse at this very moment Charlie.” Hannah snapped, then realizing that came out way too harsh, began, “I’m sorry, I—”</p>
<p>“It’s okay.” Charlie assured her.</p>
<p>“No,” Hannah responded, “No, it’s not really.”</p>
<p>“Hey, look, why don’t you make it up by taking dinner to her Ladyship.” Cal said, pulling out a metal tone MRE bag out of the picnic basket on the counter. He hopped maybe giving her something to do would take her mind off everything for a moment.</p>
<p>“Sure.” Hannah said, taking the bag from him as Sam started making calls again. “</p>
<p>Hey, at least the kids are probably eating better than us.” Cal quipped, and that earned him a smile before Hannah went down the hall.</p>
<p>Toni wasn’t entirely sure how long she had been in what she thought at some point was meant to be a bedroom. They had nailed wood over where she thought the windows were supposed to be, covering that with duct tape, and they had shut the door when they had changed her up in here. She could hear people talking from the hall again, but she was having a hard time making out what they were saying. She pulled at the handcuffs again. She’d keep her word if she had to, but there had to be some way out of this…</p>
<p>Just then the door opened and she stopped struggling just in time for Hannah to walk in. The angel briskly walked over to her, unlocking the cuffs. “Feeding time.” She declared handing Toni a metallic bag and what looked like a child’s spoon. Hannah opened the bag then handed her both.</p>
<p>Toni just stat there, staring at the yellow covered freeze-dried potatoes. Her thoughts kept drifting back to her son. She still highly doubted her captor’s ability to retrieve him and get him out of the country, at least without the British Men of Letters interfering. No way they wouldn’t be detected and Connor would be in the crossfire. And even if they could get him out, what then? He would be in the hands of rash lunatics.</p>
<p>“Don’t turn up your nose at it, it’s all your getting.” Hannah snapped. After a beat, looking at the woman, she realized she wasn’t rejecting the meal out of snobbishness or at least only that. Crouching down, she ordered, “Hey, look at me.”</p>
<p>Toni looked up, meeting the angel’s gaze.</p>
<p>“We’re going to get him out.” Hannah assured him, “We got people on the ground right now, launching an extraction mission, they have a way out of Britain ready to go. You’ll son will be safe.” After a beat, she said, “Look, starving yourself is not going to get him here any faster, or help in anyway. At least, try to eat a little bit, huh?”</p>
<p>Toni put the spoon in the bag and then in her mouth, barely able to taste the food offered to her.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, in Great Britain, Mick, in a wide-brim hat statically tipped to obscure his face, and sunglasses—were standing at the front door of a very nice house, ringing the doorbell. “Miss Price?! Miss Price, my name is Agent Grant MacClaren, I’m with Interpol. I just have a few questions for you.” After a bear he tried again, “Could you come to the door please?” <br/>He was about to knock again when the door was opened a crack, Anna peering out. “May I ask what this is about?”</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Tova manage to squeeze herself through an incredibly small window, landing on her hands and knees on the tile laundry room floor. She paused, as there was no way no one heard her, she stepped out, carefully looking both ways before hurrying out of the laundry room.</p>
<p>“I just have a few questions about your employer, Antonia Bevel.” Mick was saying, “Uh, what’s your relationship with her?”</p>
<p>“Well, you just said it.” Anna replied, “She’s my employer.”</p>
<p>“So that’ it, then?” Mick asked, “Professional?”</p>
<p>That was when Tova came to the entryway herself, freezing. She had to somehow get there without Anna noticing her?</p>
<p>“What else would it be?” Anna responded. “</p>
<p>So, you would know nothing about the woman’s…extracurriculars?” Mick asked</p>
<p>. “I assure you I don’t know what you mean.” Anna replied, giving absolutely nothing away.</p>
<p>Taking a chance, Tova ran across the entryway, trying to get to other side. Hearing footsteps, Anna turned around, just inside to see Tova sliding into the study. She tried to run after her, only for Mick to grab her the arm. “Miss Price, don’t.”</p>
<p>“Let go of me!” Anna demanded as Mick slammed his way inside, slamming the door shut with his free hand.</p>
<p><em>This is just great.</em> Mick thought sarcastically as he grabbed the woman again, trying to keep her from following. If someone saw that and called the cops, they were dead.</p>
<p>“Don’t go in there!” Anna shouted, panicking.</p>
<p>The reason she was so panicked is that Connor was playing in the study moving a little car back and forth on the carpet. Hearing the commotion, he looked up, just in time to see Tova running in. He was old enough to know that strangers shouldn’t just show up at your house and that whatever was happening in the entryway was probably bad. <br/>“It’s alright.” Tova assured him, holding her hands out in front of her, “I’m not here to hurt you. “After a beat she added, “Cromwell. That’s your and your Mommy’s safe word, right? When there’s someone new’s picking you up that’s what they’re supposed to say, right?”</p>
<p>Connor nodded.</p>
<p>“That means I have to be good, right?” Tova reasoned.</p>
<p>Connor nodded again, but asked, “What’s happening to Anna?”</p>
<p>Tova paused for a second, thinking of the best way to explain it. “There was just a…bit of a misunderstanding. See, she didn’t know your Mom was sending us to fetch you.”</p>
<p>That was when back in the entryway, Anna bit Mick’s hand. “Eghh!” Mick gritted, but not expecting it, let go of her, embalming her to get away, running into the study. “Wait, it’s not---” Mick began.</p>
<p>But it was too late. Anna ran into the doorway, freezing in horror when she saw how close the intruder was to her charge. “Stay away from him.” She demanded, going for her weapon, only to realize that she had momentarily left it laying in the hall, silently cursing herself.</p>
<p>“Okay, this worked the last time.” Tova began, “Cromwell.”</p>
<p>Anna  was still suspicious, “How do you know that name?”</p>
<p>“It’s Antonia’s safe word, right?” Tova pointed out, “For her son? How would I know that if I wasn’t on your side? Look, just hear us out, okay?” Then she turned back to Connor, crouching down. “Connor, do you have a favorite toy?”</p>
<p>“Yes, miss.” Connor answered.</p>
<p>“So polite.” Tova complimented him, “Okay, why don’t you go get it while me and my friend talk to Anna here a minute, okay?”</p>
<p>And so, as Connor was upstairs retrieving the toy, Tova and Mick told Anna everything---well, almost everything—stressing the need to get the boy out of the country. “And why didn’t milady call me herself about this?” Anna challenged. (They skimmed over the part where Toni was being held against her will.)</p>
<p>They went stiff for a moment. “She was unable to.” Mick answered.</p>
<p>“Would it convince you if we called her?” Tova offered.</p>
<p>“Yes, that would be a good start.” Anna agreed.</p>
<p>And so, Tova called Sam and managed to get Toni on the phone. “Please, Anna, just, follow their instructions.” Toni urged, “They know what they’re doing.” With that they hung up.</p>
<p>Anna stiffened. “Alright, but I’m coming with him.”</p>
<p>“That—” Mick began .</p>
<p>“That’s—” Tova repeated.</p>
<p>“I have known this boy his whole life.” Anna cut them off, “I’ve basically been milady’s co parent. I’m not letting him out of my sight with two strangers who broke into the house, dodgy phone call or no dodgy phone call.” She folded her arms, daring them to challenge her.</p>
<p>Just then, Connor came walking back in, holding a plush platypus colored blue and lighter blue.</p>
<p>“Alright then,” Tova declared, a bit too brightly, “Time to go on an adventure.”</p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later, Anna was walking next to Connor, holding his hand, Connor’s other arm wrapped around his stuffed toy, Mick and Anna on either side of them, walked into the private plane terminal. Sitting in the lobby was a man dark suit wearing a gray fedora.</p>
<p>“There he is.” Tova declared, calling out, “James!”</p>
<p>The man in the fedora, James, stepped up and walked towards them. “James, these are my friends, Anna and Connor.” Tova interduces them. Connor moved closer to Anna, burying his head in her face.</p>
<p>James knelt down so he was just a little taller than the boy and asked in a light Croatian accent, “So, ah, your friend there, he got a name?”</p>
<p>Connor peaked out, but said nothing.</p>
<p>“My, ah, daughter has this stuffed elephant she calls peanut.” James told him.</p>
<p>Finally, Connor spoke. “His name’s Cromwell.”</p>
<p>“Cromwell.” James repeated, “Well, if I knew I was playing host to the Lord Protector I would have been a bit dressier.”</p>
<p>Connor giggled, starting to warm up to the man.</p>
<p>Tova handed James a folded piece of paper. “Here’s the information on who’s picking them up from the airport. Don’t let anyone else take them, okay?”</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am.” James agreed, before leading the woman and child away.</p>
<p>The plane was a private model with a leather couch and chairs in the cockpit with mini fridge. “My client told me to help myself, so—” He went to the plane and pulled a bag M&amp; MS out, “Either of you want any?” “No thank you.” Conner answered, “Miss Tova gave me some lollies on the way here.”</p>
<p>“Of course, she did.” James commented, “Look, calories don’t count when you’re traveling, right?”</p>
<p>Connor looked to Anna. “Go for it, love.” Anna told him, seeing as who knew at that point when either of would see food again.</p>
<p>“Catch.” James told Connor throwing him the bag, which the little boy manages to catch. “Nice job, kid.”</p>
<p>In spite of herself, Anna couldn’t help but smirk.</p>
<p>Nine and half hours and a few more snacks later, the trio was standing in the airport terminal, the separated portion for those on private flights. looking around for the man Tova instructed James to hand them off too. Sam walked in, and after looking at picture on his phone Tova had send, walked up to them. “Hey, ah, I’m Sam Winchester, Tova told you to expect me.” <br/>Anna stiffened at the mention of the name. Sam Winchester?! That Sam Winchester?! She didn’t know many details of her employers’ latest mission; she was well familiar with that name. Toni certainly talked about him and his older brother enough.</p>
<p>“Yes.” James responded, gently pushing Anna and Connor forward. “Here you go. Good luck.” He leaned down and handed Connor another bag of sweets. “One more for the road, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Connor agreed, taking it, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“No problem.” James said, ruffling the boy’s hair before walking off. <br/>And so, began a very awkward, silent car ride back to safe house, during which Connor surcame to jet lag, falling asleep again, giving Anna the freedom to ask a very important question. “Tell me, Mr. Winchester, are you prisoners?”</p>
<p>Sam jutted a bit at that, not seeing that question coming. “What? No!” He took a moment to gather himself, he said, “You and Connor are free to leave as soon as we make contact with his Mom, let her see he’s okay. I mean, your boss, on the other hand is a different story. Also, I wouldn’t go back to Britain, if I were you.”</p>
<p>“Yes, your friend mentioned that.” Anna replied.<br/>“Alright.” Hannah said, later hanging up the phone. “That was Sam, he’s fifteen minutes our with the boy and the housekeeper.”</p>
<p>“Housekeeper?” Charlie repeated, surprised.</p>
<p>“She insisted on coming with him.” Hannah explained.</p>
<p>“Please tell me they’re not long-term guess.” Cal said from where he was on a phone with another hunter, glancing over at the food pile, “No, I wasn’t talking to you, Kirk.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, they’re not staying. And you’ll be rid of—what did you call the other one---Not American Psycho soon.” Hannah informed him, “Anyway, put away everything you don’t want Toni to see, I’m going to go get her. “</p>
<p>Toni looked up when Hannah stepped into the room. “Sam has your son.” Hannah told her, leaning down and unlocking the handcuffs, “He’s on his way.”</p>
<p>Toni felt a thrill of alarm. “Wait, he’s bringing Connor <em>here</em> ?!” <br/>“Well, we’re not risking moving you.” Hannah commented, “Look, as soon as this is done, he’s free to go, but we will be keeping an eye on him and Anna.” They weren’t actually going to hurt either of them, but Toni didn’t need to know that. She helped her off the ground, “Come on.” <br/>Five minutes later, the door was opened and the moment he laid eyes on her, Connor for Toni shouting “Mummy!”</p>
<p>“There’s my bright boy!” Toni beamed, catching him, fighting back tears and looking him over, “Are you alright?”</p>
<p>Connor nodded. “You want to hear about my trip?” <br/>“Of course, darling.” Toni confirmed, sitting back on the couch with him.</p>
<p>An hour and a half later, Connor was out like a light again, resting on his mother’s shoulder, when Hannah sat down next to them. “It’s time to fulfill your end of the bargain.” The angel declared firmly.</p>
<p>Toni turned her head to face her. “Do you have a pen and paper?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>